A sweet bad boy, the smart guy and the emo girl
by Hiei's Ice Queen
Summary: It's Naruto high school in our time! OCXHidan and OCXKabuto!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tomiko Nakayama

Age: 17

Grade[9-12]: 11th

Looks/pic: .

Long black hair that curls at the ends, blue eyes that change with the sky, tan skin, black tattoos around her arms to her collar bone that lead to a sort of cross in the middle [Her father had it before he died so she got it in his memory]. She's short at 5'1 and very curvy with large bust and wide hips.

Personality: Very intelligent [IQ 208], gets bored very easily, loves to make mischief to the preppy/popular/annoying people, is a huge pervert, enjoys being outside and swimming, hates the heat, has a foul mouth that she controls around kids and elders, can be respectful.

General label [Geek/emo/punk/etc.]: Emo/punk

Favorite class: AP Art: Design

Hated class: Gym

How long have you been in this school system [Just moved/forever/recent/etc.]: I came to this school system last year after my parents died.

Friends: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Gaara/Sasuke is an acquaintance as well as Kabato.

Crush: Hidan

Enemies: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Konan, Pein, Sasori, and Zetsu.

Hobbies: Photography, painting, designing web pages, playing shogi

Fears: Bugs and heights

Family: They died in a fire when she was 16. She lives alone in an apartment now

Pets: A German shepherd named Rin


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! I do not own Naruto! If I did, I'd make things a little different, not that I don't love the actual one XD. So I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She shut her locker and turned towards her best friend who was waiting beside her.<p>

"Hinata, you know you don't have to wait for me right?" Tomiko asked.

Hinata blushed softly but nodded.

"I know, I just like walking with you," she said quietly.

Tomiko threw her arm around Hinata with a playful sigh.

"You'd be lost without me sis!" she cried.

Quickly she pulled Hinata close and gave her a soft noogie on top of the head.

"Tomiko!" Hinata cried, laughing.

She smiled and let Hinata go, turning to walk backwards, facing Hinata.

"Sooo, when are you going to asked Naruto out?" she pressed.

The other girl looked slightly uncomfortable and shrugged, giving her signature move of resignation. Tomiko smirked and tapped Hinata's chin up.

"Shall I ask him for you?" she teased.

"No!" Hinata shouted.

"Shut your mouth," Sakura growled as they passed her.

Hinata apologized meekly and scuttled past, but Tomiko stopped.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

Ino turned and gave the emo-ish girl a glare.

"What are you looking at freak?" Ino asked, scrunching up her nose.

"The two biggest sluts in the school obviously," Tomiko said, grinning. "I think you're the ones that need to shut your mouth. Don't want Chlamydia of the mouth do you?"

Their mouths dropped open and they almost said something but Sasuke walked by, making them look at him instead.

"That wasn't very nice," Sasuke said to me.

"And I should care why?" Tomiko retorted.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" the girls shrieked.

"I'm sure the Uchiha can defend himself," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke let out a bored sigh and she matched it. He opened his mouth to talk but shook his head instead. Tomiko took this as an end to the discussion and turned, walking away to where Hinata stood waiting.

"You didn't have to do that," Hinata said, secretly smiling.

"Well, one, no one talks to my sis like that, and two, someone needs to teach those skanks a lesson," Tomiko replied.

She reached up and started playing with her gauged lobes, thinking back to a few seconds ago when Sasuke was only a few inches from her. She hated the popular kids, but she couldn't bring herself to hate Sasuke. He was one of the kinder ones and never did anything to her. Just like Hidan. The thought of Hidan make her blush slightly.

"Hinata, Tomiko, hurry up! You're going to be late for chemistry!" Temari yelled from the doorway up the hall.

"Shit," Tomiko muttered.

The two took off up the hall and made it inside just as the bell rang.

"Very close," Mrs. Yuhi said.

Tomiko flashed her a grin and took her seat by Temari.

"What was going on?" Temari whispered at her.

"Oh just Ino and Sakura being their usual selves," Tomiko replied.

"They are really rude," Hinata put in.

"Must be because their brains are smaller than their tiny boobs," Tomiko snorted.

Temari and Hinata covered their mouths to stop the laughs.

"Is there something more important than learning the names of compounds girls?" Mrs. Yuhi asked.

"No, sorry," Hinata replied.

Temari and Tomiko shook their heads, red in the face, and looked at their papers.

"Good, because we have a pop quiz at the end of the day, so you'd best pay attention," Mrs. Yuhi replied.

Tomiko groaned but said nothing. She may be smart but this was her weakest subject. She was only passing with a B-, and it was almost slipping.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to sit?" Hinata asked.<p>

Tomiko pointed to the table with all of their friends and they headed over.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

He almost tackled Hinata in a hug and she laughed, sitting by him.

"We thought you guys had dropped off the face of the earth!" Naruto laughed.

Tomiko looked at his lunch and rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Ramen again?" she asked.

He nodded happily and began slurping the noodles.

"So Tomiko, how is chemistry going?" Shino asked.

"Pretty good I suppose," she said, playing with her lip ring.

It was a dead giveaway she was nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

She groaned and fell forward.

"No! It sucks," she moaned, sitting back up.

"I could help you," Shikamaru offered, lifting his head.

"Well, I understand the basics, I just can't remember the compositions of the compounds," Tomiko said.

She paused to pick up her turkey sandwich.

"So it's a memory problem?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, that's the only part of my brain that has problems keeping up with the rest," she replied.

She looked up and saw Hidan at the table across from hers, cussing up a storm about some test in math. She smiled slightly and watched in interest. Suddenly she felt a tapping on her arm.

"Wha-?" she asked, kind of lost.

"We lost you there for a moment. I said that I can help with memory," Shikamaru said.

"Sure, if you want," she replied, looking back across.

At that moment, she met Hidan's eyes. She looked down and took a bite of her sandwich which suddenly turned extremely interesting.

"If you like him so much, why don't you just say something? "Temari whispered.

She turned dark red and shook her head.

"Oh god, someone finally makes Tomiko nervous!" Temari shouted, laughing.

She elbowed Temari in the ribs, and hid her blush.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

Suddenly a hand came down on her head and ruffled her hair. She jerked her head up.

"Hey fucker, stay the fuck off my ha-"

She stopped as she saw his violet eyes. He started laughing.

"Just me," he said.

"Oh, hi," came her genius reply.

She mentally smacked her head.

"So, we on for the studying at the library after school?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, Mr. Sarutobi would kill me if I didn't help raise your grade," she said.

He grinned.

"Cool, I'll meet you there at five," he said, walking off.

She stared at his back as he walked away and nearly felt the drool start.

"Ooh, a study date?" Temari teased.

"No! I just got chosen to help him study because he's struggling in our class," Tomiko replied.

Temari smirked but said nothing.

"Hey Tomiko, want to go to the park and hang out with me and Akamaru today?" Kiba asked.

"As long she it's before five, sure," she replied.

"Cool, because Akamaru is getting depressed without you and Rin," he said, grinning.

She punched his shoulder gently and began eating again, thinking about the library and Hidan.

* * *

><p>"Are you joking?" Tomiko snorted.<p>

Orochimaru cut her down with a glance. She fell back into her seat, mumbling something about an asshole, and he returned to the chalkboard.

"The project will be due by the middle of next week. I expect ten full pages, 12 size font, double spaced, and I will be grading on spelling, flow of the story, and interest," he said.

"You can't grade on interest sir, if I may offer. Your interest is your own, we may find it more interesting than you," Kabuto put in.

Tomiko secretly thanked the teacher's pet as Orochimaru sighed.

"Fine, but the rest stays the same," Orochimaru replied.

The bell rang and Tomiko jumped up. She ran for the door but ended up face first into someone's back.

"What the fuck?" a voice growled.

"Fuck outta my way!" Tomiko replied.

The person turned and Tomiko was greeted once again by his violet eyes. She turned bright red and bowed immediately.

"I'm sorry Hidan!" she cried.

"Oh, Tomiko, it's alright," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought you were some idiot lower classman."

"Nope, just the idiot part," she joked.

Instantly she started playing with her lip ring. He took note and smirked.

"So, I was thinking, we could go do the studying now, and then maybe go hang out at the carnival afterwards," he said. "You know, as a reward for studying so hard."

She hesitated and looked up the hall at Kiba.

"I kind of had plans…" she started.

His left eyebrow rose and she lifted a finger.

"I can cancel them, I'll meet you at your locker," she said, taking off without a reply.

She ran up the hall, making sure to barrel through the group of popular kids with her middle fingers up, and stopped inches from Kiba. He turned and yelled in surprise as he saw her face in front of his.

"What the hell Tomiko?" he shouted.

She giggled and tugged on his hood.

"Can we reschedule the park for tomorrow?" she begged.

"Sure, but can I ask why?" he replied.

"I'll be at my car," Hidan said, pausing as he walked by.

She nodded and he left.

"Ah, the infamous Hidan," Kiba said.

He chuckled at her red cheeks.

"Sure thing, tomorrow, right after school," he said.

"You're the best!" she shouted, hugging him.

He patted her back and she ran to her locker, to shove her books in it.

"So, I'm going with Hidan to the library, and then the carnival," Tomiko said as Hinata and Temari walked up.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"He's taking you on a date!" Temari cried.

"No, it's just a friends, I'm sure," Tomiko replied, biting her lip.

She shut her locker and stood by her friends as they opened theirs.

"I don't know Tomiko, it sounds like a date," Hinata said.

"I just- I hear he's got a girlfriend," Tomiko replied.

Temari stopped her motions.

"Really? He's like the biggest man whore around! How is he with one person?" she asked.

"Don't know, but if it's true, I'm going to back off. It's the right thing to do right?" Tomiko said.

"Um, sure," Temari said.

Tomiko hugged her friends and started down the empty hall. She pulled out her phone and saw she had seven texts.

"God," she groaned.

The first three were from Kiba, talking about the park tomorrow. The next two were from Temari. The last was from an unknown number, and boy was it freaky.

_Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you my lies. I've been watching you from a far. You would look so hot hanging from my ceiling with a rope around your neck._

Tomiko stopped at the school doors and re-read the text. Her heart damn near stopped.

"Yo, Tomiko!" a voice called.

She looked up and saw Hidan waiting by his Dodge Avenger.

"Coming," she replied.

The parking lot was empty as she crossed it, and she was thankful for that because her knees were weak and she didn't think she could manage stumbling around cars.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Hidan said.

She debated showing him the text as she got in the car.

"Look at this," she said.

She passed him the phone and he read it.

"Whoa," he muttered. "I'm a sick freak but this is beyond messed up."

She blushed slightly at the mentioning of his sexual preferences but it passed.

"Who sent it?" he asked.

"I don't know the number," she replied, taking the phone back.

He shifted into gear and started driving.

"I'd get the number ran and find out who it belongs to. I wouldn't take it too seriously yet," he replied.

"Okay," she said.

He smiled over at her.

"Plus, you're always around your friends, and I'm here, no one will touch you."

She looked at her hands as her heart sped up. Silly how such simple words could make the body weak, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Naruto! I wish! Please give me criticism if you want. 3_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, I still don't get it," Hidan said, leaning back in his chair.<p>

"That's because most of this time you're been complaining and checking out the hot librarian," Tomiko said smirking.

Hidan laughed and looked at the lady behind the desk.

"She's pretty hot isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd do her," Tomiko replied, shrugging.

She looked back down at the paper and opened her mouth to talk when she heard a thump.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"What?" she replied.

"You'd do her? Are you just yanking my chain?" he asked.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Nooo, I'm bi," she said.

"Really?" he asked, his tone lowering.

"Yeah, I thought that the whole school knew," she replied.

"Not me," he said.

He looked back at the librarian, then at Tomiko, and grinned.

"That would be one hot scene," he said.

"Oh shut up and do your work," Tomiko replied, blushing.

He grumbled but looked down at the papers.

"Okay, in this question I have to figure out the circumference from the radius?" he asked.

"Yes, remember circumference is pi times diameter. Diameter is circumference divided by pi. Diameter is twice the radius. Radius is half the diameter," Tomiko said.

Hidan frowned and scratched his cheek. He wrote a few things down and she checked the problem as he set his pencil down.

"The radius is 4, so the circumference has to be 25.13, right?" he asked.

She grinned and patted his back.

"Good job!" she said.

He smirked.

"This stuff is easy," he said.

"Yeah, if you pay attention," she muttered.

He leaned back again and she rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous that he was staring so hard at the lady.

"Okay, well, it's late so I guess I should get going," she said, standing.

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's only seven. And I thought we we're going to the carnival?" he asked.

She laughed and smacked her forehead.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Plus I drove you here and I'm your ride home, and I say you're not leaving until we go have some fun," he said.

She grinned and nodded. They packed up their stuff and headed out to the car.

"Oh Hidan! There you are silly-billy," a voice called.

Tomiko turned in surprise and saw Ino. Hidan let out a groan and turned.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival with me," she said, casting a glowering glance at me.

"Sorry, I'm going with someone now," he said, walking to his side of the car.

"Who? I don't see anyone besides you," she retorted, smirking.

Hidan stopped as his door opened.

"Get a life Yamanaka," he said, rolling his eyes. "And stop being such a slut. I already told you I don't want any of that filthy shit you call a hot body."

Tomiko's eyes flew open as she bust up laughing. She got in the car and Hidan started it, pulling off with a screaming Ino at the curb.

"Wow," she muttered.

"What?" Hidan asked.

A small smile slipped onto his face.

"I've never seen anyone dis Ino like that besides me," she said.

"I can be cruel," he agreed. "That bitch is just getting on my last nerve. It's like, she thinks just because I'm a football player, that I want in her fucking filthy ass cheerleader panties."

Tomiko grinned. Being part of the Art club, she was never one to have guys want to "get into her panties".

"Well, it's good to hear some guys can resist a slut," she said.

"Not most," he said.

They turned a corner and Tomiko went sliding, not noticing the sharp curve. Her head fell into his lap and he froze, and then started laughing.

"If you wanted to do that instead of going to the carnival, you could have told me," he joked, lifting her up.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, her face bright red.

"Calm down, I was just playing," he said.

She nodded and gripped her hands tighter. No one ever made her this nervous, and she almost hated him for it. Suddenly her head was lifted up. She gazed down the arm and to his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't be so embarrassed," he said.

"Hard not to," she replied. "It's not like I've had that happen very often and with us not being overly-close, it's extremely e-"

He just laughed softly.

"Calm down," he said.

She looked away and he pulled into the dark parking lot.

"Huh, I guess they've already closed down," he said, looking confused.

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the sky and bright red covered the dark.

"The fireworks!" Tomiko said happily.

Hidan smirked and got out. She followed and he sat on the hood.

"I don't want to dent the ho-"

She was cut off by him yanking her up between his legs. She turned bright red and he pulled her against him. He sat his legs up and she rested her arms on them.

"You like fireworks?" he asked as another went off.

"Yeah, every year my mom and dad and I used to go set them off," she replied.

She pushed back the sadness. It still hurt to think of her parents dying but she tried not to let it get to her. Suddenly long fingers started playing with her hair.

"It's okay to be upset by it," he murmured against her ear.

She nodded and watched the next firework explode. By and by, they moved closer to each other and soon his arms were around her and her head was leaning up against his chest. The fireworks ended but neither of them moved. She began to wonder if he was asleep until he started stroking her hair again.

"You awake?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up at him. His violet eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Sorry we were here too late to do anything besides watch fireworks," he said.

"It's alright," she insisted.

This was better than any ride, she thought to herself.

"Should I take you home?" he asked.

"Probably, your parents will probably worry," she said.

"I have my own house," he replied.

She smiled.

"Me too," she said.

They got off the hood and into the car, where he turned on the heater. The warm July weather had started turning cold by that time of night. She flipped open her phone and saw another text.

_I am in the bath, imagining I'm bathing in your blood. Would you like to bleed into my tub? Become my water. Hmm Tomiko?_

It was sent an hour ago. She took a deep breath.

"What?" Hidan asked.

She read him the text and he looked troubled.

"Same number?" he asked.

She nodded.

"It's fine," he said.

He looked at her slightly shaking hands and placed his hand on top of them.

"It's just creepy," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They drove in silence and she bit her lip, trying not to imagine the scene that person painted. Damn her over-active imagination. Her busied herself playing with her 00 plugs and looked out the window. The car stopped suddenly and she looked up to see her house illuminated by his lights. The door was thrown open and there was red on the steps.

"H-Hidan? Are you seeing this?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied.

He leaned over and grabbed something from the glove box. She shivered as his hand rested on her leg while the other one felt around in the glove box. Soon his hand came out and she saw a large gun. A 44 magnum she realized.

"I'm not taking any chances," he said to her questioning look.

She nodded and got out of the car as he did.

"Stay behind me," he said.

She took his free hand and he squeezed it.

"It's probably just a prank," he said.

She gulped and hoped he was right. They ascended the stairs and he looked around for a light switch. She turned it on and instantly buried her face in his jacket.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

He held her and she heard his heavy breathing. A bark came from her room and she ran for the door.

"Rin!" she cried.

She opened the door and the German shepherd came out. Instantly she fell to her knees and cuddled the dog.

"Oh thank god," she sobbed.

She hugged the large canine's neck and felt her tongue slathering up her ear.

"It's just paint," Hidan said.

She returned to the living room and looked at the walls.

_I wish this was your blood. Mmmm…_ Said the message.

"I'm scared, and I never get scared," Tomiko said.

"Well, seeing as it's a Friday, would you want to stay at my place tonight?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have an extra bedroom," he said.

"Can Rin come?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

He kneeled and let Rin lick his face up and down. Tomiko had to smile. Hidan was sure different than he acted at school.

"Get some clothes and whatever you need. I don't feel safe leaving you here until we get your house checked out by the cops," he said.

"Oh," she said.

He began playing with Rin and tackled the dog playfully onto the ground. She smiled and went into her room. She grabbed a few pieces of clothes and necessities. To her surprise, two pairs of her panties were gone.

"Sick fuck!" she shouted.

Now she was pissed.

"What?" Hidan asked, coming in.

"The fucking pervert stole my fucking underwear!" she growled, slamming her drawer shut.

He actually started laughing!

"I'm sorry but that's funny shit right there!" he said.

She glared at him and threw her tennis shoe at him. He ducked with a smirk.

"Sorry, but that must say something about you," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're a sexy bitch," he replied.

He caught the next shoe she threw and tossed both at her. She caught them and went into the kitchen. She grabbed Rin some food and sighed, looking around.

"Aright, I think this is all I need," she said.

"Okay, let's get going," he said.

She closed the door as quickly as possible as he went down the stairs, almost feeling as if eyes were on her. Rin tugged on her leash and they almost tumbled down the steps.

"Damn it Rin, calm down," Tomiko cursed, trying to regain her balance.

Suddenly Rin tugged harder and Tomiko went falling.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

She grabbed for the railing but was caught before her hand touched it.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and glared at the now peeing dog.

"Fucking smart breed my ass," she grumbled, clenching her free hand on his shirt.

He chuckled gently and she turned a light red as his breath washed over her. She started to pull away but he wrapped one arm around her.

"You'll be safe with me," he promised.

She nodded and he let go.

"Come on, let's head out," he said, turning around.

She dragged Rin to the red car and jumped in, allowing the large dog onto her lap as she shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Naruto! Oh, this has a short scene between TomikoxHidan 3 Comment? _

* * *

><p>"I should warn you, I have a roommate," Hidan said as he pulled in the driveway.<p>

"Who?" Tomiko asked.

She opened the door and started to grab her things, but Hidan picked them up.

"Let me get it, just go on in," he said.

"I don't kn-"

"Just do it," he said with a sigh.

She nodded and started up the stairs.

"It's Kakuzu by the way," Hidan yelled as she gripped the door knob.

"Thanks," Tomiko called back.

She pushed open the door just to see a well-muscled back, lifting weights in the middle of the room.

"About time Hidan, you took long enough," the voice ruffed out.

Tomiko blushed slightly and started to speak.

"Don't give me an excuse, I wasted my money buying you pizza, and that's how you thank me?" he said.

At the mention of pizza, her stomach let out an involuntary growl.

"Excuse me, Kakuzu, sir, I'm not Hidan," she said.

He whipped around and dropped the weights, which in turn bent the floor to near breaking.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Stuff it, she's staying with us," Hidan said, coming in behind her.

"Without asking me?" Kakuzu asked.

Tomiko stepped aside, her head lowering, and Kakuzu sighed.

"Whatever, just buy your own damn food," he said.

"Stop being such a tight ass you dick," Hidan barked, walking past him.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes but said nothing and left the room.

"Okay, follow me," Hidan called.

She grabbed Rin's leash and walked her down the dark hallway. She mentally took in the path to her room as they turned a corner, and then she stopped as he opened a door.

"It's really small, but there is a bed and a dresser. If you get too uncomfortable, I can take this room and you can have mine," he said.

He set her stuff on the floor and she took in the room. It was a dark purple and had black drapes on the window. It was pretty small, but big enough for her to move around, and it had a closet.

"Thank you Hidan," she said.

"No problem," he replied, stretching his back.

"Are you gonna eat pizza?" Kakuzu called from the other room.

"Yeah!" Hidan yelled back.

He smiled at Tomiko and offered her his hand.

"Wanna go eat?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

She stood with his help, gave Rin some water, and followed him to the kitchen.

"This place is pretty big," she said, looking around.

"Yeah, Kakuzu's saved up money since he was like seven, and I have a pretty good job," he said.

In the kitchen, he nuked a few slices of pizza and filled up two glasses with soda. She waited, kind of looking around aimlessly, and jumped as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we can go watch a movie in my room," he said.

"Do you want me to carry something?" she asked, watching the plate carefully.

"Nope, I'm a pro," he said.

He walked back and went in the room right next to hers. Quietly, she followed.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Horror, gore, anything in that section," she said lazily, sitting on the large bed.

As soon as she sat, her body went into hyper drive. He was next to her, not even an inch away, and he was taking off his shirt.

"Do you mind if I'm in my boxers?" he asked suddenly.

"N-Nah, go ahead," she said, trying not to blush.

He stood and pulled his pants off, revealing black silk boxers. He sat back down and let out a groan.

"Okay, well, we have STARS and CINEmax and all those channels, so you can choose," he said, tossing her the remote.

She fished around before finding SAW VII. She turned it on and he smirked.

"Good choice," he said.

She agreed and sat back, quickly downing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"So, who do you think it is doing that?" Hidan asked.

"Maybe Ino and Sakura," she replied, shrugging.

"But are they that smart?" Hidan asked, looking over.

She turned on her side to face him and propped her head up on her hand.

"I'm not sure really," she replied.

He took a moment to think and shrugged.

"I can't really think of any one in our school that's really that harsh," he said.

"That's easy for you to say Mr. Linebacker football player," Tomiko teased, poking his well-built pectorals.

Suddenly her phone went off. She looked at the number and saw it was Temari.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! I have Hinata on the line too. How did the non-date go?" Temari asked.

Tomiko turned red.

"Well, right now I'm staying at Hidan's because someone broke in my house and has been threatening my life all day," she said.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

"Do we need to kick some ass?" Temari shouted.

"No, no, I still don't know who it is," Tomiko said.

"What did they say?" Hinata asked.

"Well, for one, that'd I look hot hanging from their ceiling, and two, that they wanted to bathe in my blood. How sick is that? I mean, you guys know me and even I find it disgusting!" she said.

"Yeah, you're pretty much the queen of the macabre and the sexually twisted," Temari agreed.

"Really?" Hidan asked with a laugh.

She shot him a glare as her cheeks lit up.

"I'll call you guys in the morning," she said.

She shut the phone and laid back down.

"Don't tease me about it!" she said as he moved closer.

"I was just going to say that we're more similar than I realized," he stated, looking kind of abashed at her words.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Sorry, I'm just used to people picking on me because I'm kind of a freak, you know."

"Ha-ha! Every girl I've been with has told me I'm too much of a freak," he said.

"Yeah, but you're popular and sexy and a football player, so you can get away with it," she said, smirking.

"What was that? I'm sexy huh?" he asked, giving a large grin.

"To modern society, yep," she said.

"Oh, but not to you," he asked, moving a little bit closer.

"I'm not equal to modern society remember? I'm the freak. A little too weird, a little too round, a little too dark, all that," she said, shrugging.

"Nothing can ever be too dark," he said.

Suddenly he turned off the TV and everything went black. She gasped and grabbed onto him.

"Hey, calm down," he murmured, pulling her to him.

"I-I have this thing about the dark," she murmured.

"Why?" he asked.

She gulped and he started petting her hair.

"You can tell me," he said.

His lips were close to her ear, causing her to shiver gently.

"When I was little," she started, her mouth dry, "My mother and father stuck me in my room with my uncle Donovan. I was afraid of him and they didn't know why, but they wanted him to prove to me that he was okay. He turned all the lights out and whispered to me how he wanted to do… things… to me. By the time my parents returned, I was alone and on the bed, and there was blood everywhere. It was so dark I couldn't see anything and… I just had to feel. I had nothing to focus on to stop the pain and- and."

She stopped and bit her tongue, trying not to cry. There was a pause and then she was hoisted into his lap. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry that happened. I would do anything to change that."

She shook her head.

"Don't be silly. It happened for a reason I suppose," she said quietly.

"There is no reason," he bit off darkly.

She shrugged and suddenly he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not kidding Tomiko, that is horrible."

"I know," she replied.

"You'll never have to be afraid of the dark again," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, almost hesitating.

Her answer came with the swift press of his lips on hers. She shivered and leaned against him, letting his warmth envelop her. He pulled away slightly.

"Because I'm here for you," he said.

She grinned like a fool and began blushing again. His hand run into her hair and pulled her into another deep kiss. She parted her lips for his tongue and let his taste flow into her. He groaned slightly and laid back against the pillows. His other hand roamed up her side, making her moan slightly. As his hand groped her breast, she pulled back slightly.

"Hidan, can we not go too much farther than this tonight?" she asked, trying not to sound whiney.

"Of course, I don't want to push you," he said, his voice slightly husky.

They started kissing again and he rolled her over under him. She nipped his lip and he smirked against her. His mouth made its way down her face to her neck, and he stopped right at the crook between her neck and shoulder, kissing and nibbling gently. She bit her lip, trying not to moan, and he squeezed her breast gently. She whimpered and went to attack his neck. Suddenly a light started flashing and there was a vibrating sound.

"Shit," Hidan groaned.

Tomiko pushed on his chest and he raised up, grabbing his phone.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

There was a silence and then Hidan sighed.

"I don't give a damn Haruno," Hidan said.

Sakura, Tomiko thought to herself.

"No, she can jump off a bridge for all I care, and so can you," he said.

He shut the phone and let out a frustrated growl.

"Just because I slept with one of the nicer cheerleaders, they all think they can jump on my dick," Hidan said, tossing his phone to the side.

"Women suck," Tomiko replied, shrugging.

"Not all," he replied, smiling.

She leaned up and pulled him into a kiss while she rested on her elbows.

"Where were we?" he asked quietly.

She directed his head to her neck.

"I think we were right about at the part where you were about to bite me," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," she replied, flashing him a cocky smile in the very dim light.

He leaned down and began kissing softly. Soon his teeth bit down and she gripped his shoulders. She let out a soft moan and he slid his hand under her shirt. She stopped him to lift the shirt off and undo her bra.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Just because I'm topless doesn't mean we're going to fuck," she said.

"No, but it makes me want to," he said.

The next moment his mouth was on her nipple. She gasped and grabbed his head, pulling him closer. He knew what he was doing. His teeth grinded gently as he pulled away, still sucking on the tip.

"Bite," she murmured.

He leaned back down and bit with his front teeth, sucking gently. She whimpered again and fell back, enjoying his mouth way too much.

"God Hidan," she whispered.

He ran his hand down her body and she felt his fingers probing at the crotch of her pants, rubbing in small circles. She lifted her hips and her fingers dug into his back. He moaned and lifted his back.

"You can cut into me all you like babe," he said thickly.

"You like being scratched?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah," he replied.

She ran her nails up his back, pretty hard, and he braced himself, his body shivering. Suddenly his fingers continued making small circles and she felt herself becoming wetter.

"We should stop, because if this continues, I won't want to later," he said.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"R-Really? You're offering to stop?" she asked.

He nodded and laid down beside her. She saw his boxers bulge in the dimness and blushed slightly.

"You're too sweet," she whispered.

"No, I'm just not a whore," he said with a grin.

She got on her knees and leaned over his body. She raked her nails down his chest and he groaned. His bulge grew a little more. She got to his boxers and slid her fingers underneath.

"I thought you wanted to wait," he said, his hips jolting forward.

"Hey, just because I don't want to have sex right now, doesn't mean I can't jack you off," she whispered seductively.

She started kissing down his neck as her hand came in contact with his member. He let out a breath as she wrapped her hand around it, her fingers still half an inch apart.

"Holy fuck Hidan," she gasped loudly.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You're fucking huge," she replied.

The wideness of his eyes lessened and he smirked.

"Oh, that, yeah," he said.

He relaxed and she pulled the boxers down. She marveled at the size as she ran her hand up and down gently. Pre-cum began to leak as she started moving faster.

"Oh yeah, keep at it," he whispered.

She got a devilish grin and sped up her motions. Soon he was writhing and thrusting his hips in time. Right as if felt as if he was going to cum, she leaned over and took him in her mouth. He groaned and grabbed her head, pushing down as he thrust up hard. Her eyes began watering but she didn't pull away.

"Fuck Tomiko!" he snarled.

His hips bucked up again and she felt his dick pulse. The thick cream poured out and he let out a moan. His fingers lessened their grip and fell away. She swallowed and made sure to lick up any sliding down. She laid down beside him and he looked over at her.

"You give the best hand jobs," he said.

"Really?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah, no girl has even gotten me close to getting off that way," he said.

She smirked and leaned over, kissing him. He pulled her to him and threw the covers over them.

"Good night babe," he said.

"Night," she replied, yawning.

Her eyes closed and he started playing with her hair, lulling her into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own only my character and the situations! I wish I owned Naruto XD Okay, some loving in this one between Tomiko and Kabuto. 3_

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by quickly and soon enough it was Monday morning.<p>

"I don't wanna go," Tomiko groaned.

"Oh you big baby," Hidan replied.

She smirked.

"Only yours," she retorted.

He smacked her ass as she bent over the bed to grab her bra from the headboard. They still hadn't had sex, and hadn't expressed deeper feelings, but the mutual attraction was sure there. She squealed and laughed, standing upright.

"Get your sexy ass dressed and let's go," he said.

She sighed playfully but pulled her bra on. She finished dressing in a black and white zebra striped skirt, black tights, a black T-shirt with fake blood splatters all over it, a black jacket, black sandals, and her hair in a pony tail with a white blood splattered bow on her pony tail holder. She smiled at her reflection, momentarily frowning at her chubbiness, but pushed it off.

"Ready!" she called to Hidan who was in the kitchen.

She tied Rin up in the back yard and put some food and water out for her. Kakuzu was a college student so he was home most of the day to take care of the dog. Tomiko felt safer knowing he was there with Rin.

"Bye Kakuzu," she called politely as she grabbed Hidan's hand.

He waved and took another sip from his coffee.

"Wanna grab something before school?" Hidan asked, trotting down the stairs.

"Well, I don't have much money left since I lost my job, but why the hell not," she replied, grinning.

He gave her a look before dropping into the car. She walked around and climbed in.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'll pay," he said.

"I don't want to take mo-"

"Deal with it," he grunted, throwing the car into reverse.

At times he was a crazy driver, but he had never gotten into a wreck or even near it so Tomiko trusted his driving. She laid her hand on his and he rubbed it with his thumb.

"What sounds good?" he asked.

"Coffee," she said honestly.

"To Starbucks," he said.

She grinned and took out her phone as it vibrated.

_So you've got a boy huh? Well, I'll just have to get you when he's not around. When you are alone, I will find you. I will bring you into the darkness and I will have fun making you scream… scream and bleed_

She furrowed her brows and decided to take action.

_Who is this? Who do you think you are?_ She texted.

"Who's that?" Hidan asked.

"The stalker," she replied.

He gave her a look and she read off what the guy said. She saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel, but stay relaxed against her hand.

"This creep is really pissing me off," he said.

She nodded in agreement but tried to push the thoughts away as they pulled up in the parking lot. The headed in and she got a cinnamon mocha frappucino while he got plain black coffee.

"Boring," she teased.

He smirked and pinched her butt.

"Be nice," he said.

He handed the attendant the money and they went to a table to wait.

"So we need to go to the police station today," he said.

She studied her fingers and sighed while nodding.

"I supposed," she murmured.

"Well what else do you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Want to leave the school for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, starting to smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, sound good?" he asked.

A woman brought over our drinks and she growled in her mind as his eyes swept over her. She took her coffee and thanked the lady kindly.

"No problem darling," she said with a wink at Tomiko.

Tomiko grinned and winked back. She saw Hidan's jaw go slack.

"So what's your name?" Tomiko asked smoothly.

"Vanessa," she replied.

"Pretty," Tomiko said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you modeling instead of waitressing?"

Vanessa blushed slightly.

"You have to be pretty to do that," she said.

"Vanessa!" a voice yelled from the counter.

She turned and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said.

Tomiko rose and put her mouth near the brunette's ear. She grabbed her arm gently and smirked.

"I await our next meeting with baited breath, beautiful," she said quietly. "Who knows, we could meet as photographer and model."

Vanessa went slightly weak but turned towards the counter and strutted off.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan cursed, his eyes wide.

"Just talking," Tomiko replied, chuckling.

"That was not talking, that was luring the bitch in," he replied, standing.

"Hey, that's extremely disrespectful," Tomiko said, shaking her finger at him.

He rolled his eyes but followed her towards the door. On her way out, she passed Vanessa a card.

"My business card," she explained, winking.

Before Vanessa could talk, they were outside.

"So you gonna hit that?" Hidan asked.

"Are you going to if I don't," she teased.

"Maybe, he replied, shrugging.

She boiled inside but didn't let him see it.

"Alright, school," she stated, sipping her drink.

* * *

><p>She looked up at the board at Orochimaru and he smirked.<p>

"Having troubles?" he asked.

"Only a lot," she retorted.

He came over and leaned over her, his hands placed on the desk beside hers.

"What can I help you with?" he asked quietly.

"Not being so close," she muttered.

He didn't move but pulled the paper to read it.

"This is a good topic," he said,

"Thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Orochimaru, I need help," Kabuto said.

Tomiko smiled at him and he nodded in reply. That's the second time he's saved her ass. She put her essay up and started writing a note.

_Hey Kabuto,_

_Thanks so much. You've saved my ass like twice this week. You don't even know! You're like a knight in shining armor defeating the evil English-teaching dragon, or something to that effect XD_

_So I realized we've never really talked. Would you want to help me with my story? I'd greatly appreciate it and it'd be a way to become more acquainted. _

_Send me a text some time. 555-666-1234 [I am not putting a real number down! Pretend it's real ha-ha!]_

Tomiko passed him the note as Orochimaru walked away and he opened it and read it. He turned to her and smiled.

"Something interesting?" Orochimaru asked.

"No sir, just thinking," Kabuto replied.

"Then kindly stop staring at Mrs. Nakayama and return to your work," Orochimaru barked, heading to his desk.

* * *

><p>"He was being a total prick! All because Kabuto smiled at me," Tomiko snarled.<p>

Temari shook her head while Hinata paused to think.

"I wonder why," Hinata murmured.

"I don't know, but it pissed me off," Tomiko replied.

Suddenly a person stepped in front of her. She lifted her head slightly just to see Ino.

"So, who's the slut now? You're living with Hidan!" Ino yelled.

"You're not worth my breath," Tomiko muttered.

She tried to walk past but suddenly she was thrown against the lockers by a force much stronger than any girl here.

"She is not finished talking," Neji's cold voice said.

Tomiko narrowed her eyes and she lifted a finger, pressing it to his forehead.

"Bitch, you better back the fuck off," she hissed.

"And what are you going to do?" Neji asked.

She smirked and leaned forward. She quickly kissed him, giving her the advantage of his surprise, and head butted him. Instantly, she kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the temple.

"Oh my god!" a voice yelled.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again you filthy prick!" she yelled.

He stood up, babying his stomach, and before she could move, he punched her in the face. It was hard enough that her nose cracked. She fell back and hit her head on the ground.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled, sounded afraid.

"You broke her nose," another said.

"Bitch deserved it," he said.

Tomiko cracked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Fuck you," she whispered.

Suddenly he went flying into the lockers.

"You want to die that fucking badly?" Hidan snarled.

Pure fear flashed on Neji's face. Hidan wasted no time pummeling him in the stomach and throwing him to the side. He ran over to Tomiko and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Here, let me see her," a guy said.

"I-I'm f-"

"Don't argue," he said.

She looked over and saw Kabuto.

"Why should I let you?" Hidan asked.

"Because I am the best medical student in our generation and you are probably going to get in trouble if you stay," Kabuto said.

"It's fine, I trust him," Tomiko said.

Hidan ruefully handed Tomiko over to Kabuto who laid her on the bench. Hidan leaned over with a sad look.

"I'll be out in the car, come out when you're patched up babe," he said.

She nodded but winced in pain as her head rubbed on the wood.

"Go," Kabuto advised.

Hidan left, slamming the door on his way out, and Kabuto smiled at her. Soon he was examining her. A shadow fell over them.

"Leave her alone Kabuto, she needs to feel her pain," Neji said.

"No," Kabuto replied.

Neji reached down but Kabuto moved quick enough no one could see him and then punched him in the nose. A loud cracking noise was heard.

"Feel her pain, and leave her alone," Kabuto said.

He kneeled again and she give him a watery smile. It hurt to do anything, she noticed.

"Relax Tomiko," he whispered.

Soon he was using medical jutsu, something taught to special students, and her pain started fading. He patched her up well enough for her to leave the school and go home to rest.

"I'll speak to the principal, and hopefully I can get you two out of trouble," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

She leaned up and hesitated.

"What?" he asked.

She blushed just slightly and hugged him tight. He patted her back and helped her up.

"Be safe," he said.

She nodded and slowly made her way out to the parking lot. She found the avenger and he popped open the door for her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Her phone vibrated as she sat down. She took it out and read the text.

_It's Kabuto. Would you like me to come over tomorrow night and bring your homework from your classes and help you with the paper_

Tomiko smiled and quickly replied.

_Yes! Oh my gosh, you're a life saver! I adore you Kabuto. Come over around 7, I'll order some Chinese takeout if you'd like. Maybe you and I could team up and help Hidan with his math, cause I'm a bad teacher XD_

"Who's that?" Hidan asked.

"Kabuto, he's gonna bring me my homework tomorrow and help me with my English paper," she said, smiling.

"I could just bring it home," he said, shrugging.

"Well, he needs to help me with my paper anyway, he's the best in your class and I need the help," she replied.

Her phone vibrated and she opened it.

_Sure, that sounds kind of like fun actually. I have a personal question, if you don't mind me asking._

"I could help you," Hidan said.

She looked over at him and noticed the look of slight worry on his face.

"It's alright dear, Kabuto's in my class."

She replied to Kabuto, asking what it was, and put her phone in her pocket.

"If you're sure," he said.

"Yup," she replied.

She took her phone out again and opened it.

_Are you and Hidan a couple? Because if you are, I don't want to impose upon your home. I would feel rather rude._

Tomiko laughed softly.

_Hidan? Me? A couple? Not really, we're just close friends. Since when has Hidan ever been with one person?_

She sent it and leaned her chair back.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A lot actually," she replied.

She closed her eyes and a hand was laid on hers.

"I'm glad," he said.

She smiled and played with his fingers.

"So he'll be coming over at seven. I was thinking we could order Chinese takeout and make it a fun night," she said.

"Sure," he grunted.

She parted her lids to look at him and he seemed rather disgruntled. She received a text and opened it.

_I guess you have a point. Alright then, I'll be over at seven with your homework and my help. Should I bring anything else?_

_Nope, that'll be it. Do you like sesame chicken and fried rice?_

The car stopped and she grabbed her bag, getting out. Gingerly, she started walking. Suddenly she was picked up.

"Take it easy," he said.

She smiled up at him and caressed his cheek gently.

"You're too sweet," she said.

"Not really," he replied.

She giggled softly and he carried her inside.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked.

"Some prick decided to break her nose and hurt her head," Hidan said.

"Did you have it looked at already?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright," he said.

He paid no more attention to her and returned to his weights. Hidan carried her into his room and sat her on the bed.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Rin," she replied.

He smiled and went outside to bring the dog in. She curled up in the blanket and giggled as Rin ran in and jumped on the bed. Hidan rested on the door frame, watching her as she planted kisses all over the dog. Rin laid beside her and rested her head on her lap.

"I'll b-"

"You should come sit with me," she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He gave a fake sigh and roll of his eyes but grinned as he climbed into the bed with her. He put his arm around her and turned the TV on low.

"Hidan, do you ever think humans will be able to live without drama?" she asked.

"Probably not, too many people feed off of it," he replied.

She nodded in agreement and sighed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"It'll be okay," he said.

She leaned into his embrace and smiled while her eyes closed.

"You're the one person that makes me feel safe," she whispered.

He took a breath to say something when suddenly the door was banged upon.

"Fuck," he growled.

He got up and she kind of pouted, but focused on the TV. Soon Hidan came back into the room, grinning like a fool.

"What?" Tomiko asked.

"Tomiko, meet one of my old friends, Xangua," he said.

A woman walked in and Tomiko's mouth dropped open. The woman was gorgeous. She was about 5'7" and had long, luscious brown hair and chocolate eyes to match. Her skin with Sunkist tan and her mouth was full of perfectly white straight teeth. Immediately Tomiko closed her mouth and looked at her knees. This woman was a friend of Hidan's, she couldn't bitch her out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tomiko," Tomiko said, rising and wincing as her head stretched.

"Xangua," the other lady replied, giving a fake smile.

They shook hands and Tomiko felt her try to out-grip her, but she won as Xangua dropped her hand.

"Well hey, can I sleep in here with you Hidan?" Xangua asked.

Hidan tossed Tomiko a look and she shrugged.

"I'll be in my room," she said, walking past the duo.

She took her phone out and laid on the bed, letting Rin lay at her feet.

_Hey Kabuto, are you busy?_

She waited and stared at the dark ceiling. She sighed and slide her phone open and closed, over and over until she got a text back.

_No, why? Everything okay Tomiko?_

She smiled. Even through text he was incredibly intuitive.

_Well, I'm bored and a little down. Would you want to meet somewhere?_

She stood and looked in her small wardrobe. It took her a while but she finally decided on an outfit as her phone vibrated.

_I'll pick you up, you don't need to be driving or walking in your condition. Where do you live?_

She quickly texted him the address and picked up her purse, checking her debit balance quickly in her checkbook, and then did her hair. She came out of the room after filling Rin's water bowl and heard giggling from Hidan's room. She checked herself in the mirror quickly. Her hair was teased and straight and cute, while her pink baby doll top complemented her body with the black tights and purple converse. She went very light on the make up with only a light purple around her blue eyes.

"Hidan, I'm going out for a while," she called, heading to the living room.

"With who?" he yelled.

"Kabuto," she yelled back, sitting on the couch.

She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels blindly, trying to drown the sound of the annoying girl's giggling. Suddenly footsteps came up the hall from the opposite direction. She looked up and saw Kakuzu.

"Hey," he said, flopping down on the couch.

"Hey," she replied, handing him the remote.

"So Xangua is back?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to sleep next to her, she's an annoying bitch," Kakuzu said.

"It's all good, I might not come home tonight," she said.

He raised his eyebrow and she smiled gently.

"My friend and I are going out and I might crash at his place," she said. "I really don't want to hear banging next to my room."

"Ah, I see," he said.

She had a feeling he knew her motives for leaving were purely out of jealousy and hurt.

"Here's my number, Hidan doesn't have it," she said.

She took out her gel pen and wrote it on a napkin, passing it to him.

"I'll pass it on," he replied.

She smiled and there was a knock at the door. She leaned over, hugged him with one arm, and went to the door. She opened it and grinned. He smiled back and held out his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

She took his hand and closed the door.

"Well, I have some money so I figured we could go to the movies and maybe out to dinner, I need a distraction," she said.

He smiled and pushed the hair from her face gently.

"You should keep your hair out of your face Tomiko, it covers your pretty eyes," he said.

She blushed slightly and thanked him. Right as she went to get in the mustang, the front door flew open. Hidan marched down and she rose her eyebrow, kind of confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, out to the movies and possibly to dinner. Bye," she said.

He grabbed the door as she sat in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She scoffed and stared at him. He looked really pissed.

"Hey, you're not her keeper Hidan, she's free to go as she pleases," Kabuto said, leaning into view.

Tomiko thanked him quietly and Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"I'll probably see you tonight," she said.

"Probably?" he asked.

"There's a high chance I might stay at Kabuto's, or you'll be fucking her when I come back so yeah, maybe," she said.

She wrenched the door from his hands and waved as Kabuto pulled away from the curb.

"Is he always such a dick?" Kabuto asked.

"Not usually," she replied.

She called the theatre and they decided to see the new slasher flick that just came out. They pulled up to the theatre and got out. Instantly she regretted not wearing a coat. She shivered and he looked over. Without saying a word, he placed his black hoodie on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, grinning.

"No problem," he replied.

He rested his hand on her lower back as he opened the door for her. As much as she liked Hidan, she was loving the way Kabuto was treating her. He was chivalrous and kind and very thoughtful. He paid for the movies, insisting it was only right, and bought sodas and candy. He even offered to let her pick the seat. She sat near the side in the middle row of the theatre.

"I always pick spots like this," he mentioned.

"Me too, my reason is because it's closest to the exit," she admitted.

He asked for no explanation but handed her the soda as the theatre dimmed. They talked about the previews as they came on, and about what movies they wanted to see, and eventually the title screen for the movie came up. Something about "Camp Fear" or so. It started out slow but eventually it actually grew a plot and became scary. At one point the killer popped out of the shower, a classic move, but Tomiko still gasped and grabbed Kabuto. He chuckled slightly and put his arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder as the guy killed the dog.

"You can handle watching a human be slaughtered but not a dog?" he whispered.

She nodded and he petted her hair.

"Silly but it seems to fit you," he replied.

She looked back at the screen but stayed in his grasp. By the end of the movie, she was cuddled up to him and he had his head rested on hers. The credits popped up and he moved away, stretching.

"That wasn't too bad," she said.

"Yeah, but it followed most lines the other slasher flicks to too," he said.

"Yeah," she admitted, shrugging.

He took her hand, making her blush, and led her out of the dark room.

"So do you still want to go out to eat or…" he trailed off.

"Well, how about this? We go get some food, and if you don't mind, we could go to your place," she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great. Oh, did you bring your paper with you?" he asked.

She opened her purse as she grabbed the door handle and slid it off her shoulder. Sitting down she rummaged through the large bag. Finally she found the papers.

"Here!" she said, grinning.

"Good, we can work on it," he said.

"Great!" she said.

They buckled up and she saw a smile twitch to his lips.

"What?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"You're very different than in school," he said.

"Yeah, I have to be a bad ass at school or else everyone will run over me," she explained.

"Of course," he said.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to an all-night diner and sat at the counter, ordering burgers and fries to go.<p>

"Oh, could a get a cappuccino?" she asked the waiter.

He nodded and she took out her debit card. Kabuto quicky pushed her hand down and handed his card to the man, who rang up the drink promptly.

"Kabuto!" she scolded.

He grinned.

"What did I say earlier? It's proper for a man to treat the lady," he said.

She pouted but said nothing.

"Trust me, you can't buy anything that would be too expensive for me," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"When my father passed away, he left me all his stocks in MAC and Apple. I've made a lot of money off them. Plus I work at the clinic down town so I am pretty set," he said.

He got his card back and the cappuccino appeared in front of her. She took a sip and let out a gentle groan.

"Coffee is my weakness," she said, smirking.

"Good to know," he said, just barely loud enough to hear.

He winked at her and she turned blood red. Soon they got their food and were on their way. He pulled up to a small, beautiful house and parked the car.

"Let's get inside," he said.

They headed up the walk when her phone vibrated. She opened it and placed it to her ear, just to yank it away as a voice yelled.

"Where are you?" he shouted.

"Hidan," she growled.

"Where?" he asked.

"We just pulled up at his place, we're going to work on my paper tonight," she explained.

He sighed and she heard Xangua's voice in the background.

"I wish you'd come home," he said gently.

Her heart ached slightly. Kabuto came over and wrapped an arm around her, leading her up the drive way.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just would feel better if you were here," he said.

She rolled her eyes and stepped inside the house as Kabuto opened the door.

"I'll call you later to tell you whether or not I'm coming home," she said, hanging up.

"Hidan?" Kabuto asked.

"Yep, anyway, let's get some work done!" she said, clapping her hands and putting on her biggest smile.

He took her by the hand and lead her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Her lips parted and he shoved his tongue in. Her hands roamed down his body, which was pressed tightly against her, and she stopped at his lower back. Soon her top was off, as well as the rest of her clothes. He stood and shed his clothes. She watched with a large smile on her face. He let his long white hair down and took his glasses.<p>

"You know they say when a man takes his glasses off, he mean's business," she said, liking her lips.

"Good, they're right," he said.

He pushed her back onto the bed roughly and spread her legs. Suddenly he was down below, licking and nibbling. His finger slid into her easy and she instantly thanks the gods for men who played the piano. Their fingers were soft and long and nimble. Soon she was about to break, her body squirming under his techniques. She pushed him off and he smirked.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Fuck me," she replied.

He turned her onto her hands and knees and made her lay her front end down. She bit her lip in anticipation and suddenly he thrust in. She let out a moan and thrust back instantly. He hesitated and held her hips.

"Damn you're tight," he grunted.

"Like a virgin," she replied, wiggling her hips.

She managed to force him deeper into her and she gasped. He stretched through her, longer than her past lovers, and she was enjoying it to the max. He started thrusting, his dick making her wet warmth tighten around it, and grabbed her hair, pulling back gently. She moaned and he grinned, getting the idea. He yanked on her hair. A hair-raising whimper came from her.

"Oh god, I'm close, please, harder," she begged.

He pulled her hair harder and gripped her hip as he plunged on. She widened her legs, allowing him deeper, and he pulled out all the way just to slam back in, rubbing her g-spot in just the right way. She cried out and almost fell.

"Like that huh?" he asked.

He did it again and she gripped the sheets. She felt her world falling and it hit. She screamed his name and pushed against him harder and harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Kabuto!" she cried out.

Her squeezing muscles began to work their way on him and soon he was cumming. He pulled out and fell on the bed.

"Wow," she murmured.

He chuckled.

"Never gotten that before," he said.

"I'm surprised, that you haven't," she said.

"I don't exactly get around," he explained, sitting up to push the bottle of vodka off the bed.

"You gonna regret this in the morning?" he asked suddenly.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly the type most girls go for," he said.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't like you," she said, moseying up to him and placing a kiss on his neck.

He rolled over to face her and wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled against him and buried her face in his shoulder. His scent filled her and she was instantly feeling safe.

"Good night," he said.

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Sleep tight," she replied sleepily.

Soon she fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><em>So please give me some feedback! Thanks guys!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Alrighty! Chapter Five! And so far my stroy [On Microsoft word] is 53 pages, 14,834 words long. Yay! I do not own Naruto! But I do own Tomiko =]_

* * *

><p>She groaned and held her head which was slightly sore.<p>

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You kind of passed out after we-"

"I remember now," she said, blushing just barely.

He smiled at her and suddenly she was presented with a tray that was filled with food. Her mouth dropped.

"I made it, well, I make breakfast every morning," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the bed. She leaned up and he captured her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered as he pulled back slightly.

"You're welcome, I have to get to school now, but you're welcome to stay here or leave. My house is yours to live in," he said, grinning.

She thanked him again and he left. After finishing most of the food, she got up and took a shower. He only had his axe body wash and shampoo, but she used it.

Maybe I'll get a girl, she thought jokingly to herself.

After getting clean, she slipped her clothes back on and grabbed his hoodie that he obviously left on purpose.

"I honestly think I could picture myself living here," she mumbled to herself. "With him."

She left and started walking towards home. On the way, she stopped by starbucks and grabbed a latte. She sat down to wait and suddenly a hand land on her shoulder. She turned in surprise and saw Vanessa.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call, I accidentally washed your card!" she said, her cheeks pink.

Tomiko smirked and kissed the elder lady's hand.

"It's alright beautiful," she said smoothly.

She took out another card and handed it to her. Vanessa took it and bent down close.

"Were you serious about photographing me?" she asked.

Tomiko smiled.

"Yes I was, I'm planning on going to college for it so it would be good to build up a portfolio. I would be honored for you to be a big part of it," Tomiko said.

Vanessa squealed quietly and Tomiko chuckled. She thought the elder girl was too cute.

"Listen, I get off work at four, would you want to stop by-"

Tomiko stopped listening as she saw a red avenger pulling up. Xangua and Hidan got out. He placed his arm around her and she smiled.

"Tell me Vanessa, what word would you use to describe her?" Tomiko asked, pointing to Xangua.

"Preppy slut," Vanessa said, shrugging.

"Me too," Tomiko replied.

Vanessa beamed then ran away as he boss called her. She returned with the latte and sat down.

"I'm on break," she said.

"That's good, we can talk more about your modeling," Tomiko said.

Vanessa played with her nails, Tomiko realizing immediately this was a nervous habit.

"Don't be nervous, I promise you'll sell a bunch of pictures," Tomiko said.

She took out her recreational camera and smiled. The brunette blushed but smiled gamely.

"You're beautiful," Tomiko muttered.

She snapped a couple pictures from different angles and stopped.

"I am busy tonight, but how about tomorrow I pick you up when you get off and we can do some shots in the park? I'll even make a picnic," Tomiko said.

"I'd love that," Vanessa said, her eyes shining.

Tomiko kissed her hand and rose.

"I gotta go beautiful, see you tomorrow," she said.

She walked right past Hidan and Xangua, trying not to be noticed, and she made it outside. She walked down the sidewalk about twenty feet before she collapsed, her tears falling and her sobs wracking her body.

"I let him get in my fucking heart, and even though we weren't together, it still hurts," she murmured to herself.

She pulled herself up and kept walking down the street, her eyes dripping black from her mascara. Suddenly her phone vibrated. She opened the message.

_Don't cry beautiful, those tears are supposed to be mine. You're supposed to be crying in pain, not in sadness. Save them. I assure you that you will use them when I get you. Which could be now… you're alone honey. Scared yet? You better be!_

Tomiko let out a cry of surprise and ran back down the street to star bucks. Hidan was holding the door open for Xangua as she ran up.

"Hidan!" she screamed.

A black car pulled up beside her. Hidan looked up just as a hand clamped over her mouth. She kicked back, hoping to connect, but a hand caught her. She was pulled back, kicking and screaming, and she saw Hidan standing there shocked. She managed to bite the hand and screamed his name.

"Come save me you fucking prick! I-"

She got hit hard in the back of the head and lost her voice and eyesight for a moment. She blindly gripped around until her eyes came back. She was suddenly dropped and she heard tires squealing as the car drove off. She wrapped her knees in her arms and started sobbing. Before she knew it, she was picked up. Not by big burley arms, but long, solid ones. She looked up and saw Kabuto. His Mustang was stalling on the other side of the street and he was holding her.

"K-Kabuto?" she asked.

He nodded and she grabbed him tightly.

"I was coming to get coffee for Mr. Orochimaru," he said.

He started walking and Tomiko followed. She noticed he was headed for Hidan, who was still standing there despite Xangua pulling on him. Tomiko watched in fear as Kabuto got right in his face.

"You are a fucking loser! You froze. She could have been killed!" Kabuto yelled.

Tomiko's mouth dropped open.

"You need to keep your worthless ass away from her if you don't plan on helping her, because you'll just be a hindrance," Kabuto hissed.

"Stop," Tomiko whispered.

Kabuto looked down to her and she pled with her eyes. He nodded. Hidan slowly looked down at her too.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She bit her lip but nodded in response. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Kabuto let out an angry grunt but did nothing.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Can we go?" Xangua snapped.

"Hidan, you'd better go," Tomiko said, pulling away.

She rubbed her arm as she looked at the ground. She felt guilty, but Kabuto was right. He stood there as she was being kidnapped, and didn't do a thing to help.

"I was too scared to move," he said.

"Xangua is waiting," she replied.

He let out a little sigh and she saw his hand twitch towards her, but get controlled.

"Goodbye Hidan, I'll go home now," she said, walking to Kabuto's arms.

He wrapped her up and took his jacket off, placing it on top of the one she already wore. She leaned against him and took in his scent, making her calm drastically.

"So I'm taking you back to his place?" he asked.

"Yes, my dog is there," she said.

He nodded and they got in the car. Before she could buckle up, he had her in a hug. She was surprised, but hugged him back.

"I am so glad I came along. I don't know what I would have done if you had been taken," he whispered into her hair.

Her eyes started watering again and she sniffled softly. He kissed her hair and started the car.

"Thank you," she whimpered.

He took her hand and kissed it, placing his hand with hers encased back onto the gear shifter. The ride to the house was quiet, but a peaceful kind. She leaned against him the whole time and he kept assuring her he was there for her. When they pulled up at the house, he gave her a kiss before she got out.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Chinese take-out? Of course," he said with a wink.

She gave him a true, gentle smile before closing the door and heading up the steps. She opened the door and headed in. Before she got to her room, she took off her shoes and padded barefoot.

"Hey, you're home," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her down looks.

"I was almost kidnapped and Hidan just stood by," she said.

His eyebrows rose. She could tell he seemed surprised.

"Well, that's bullshit," he said.

She nodded in agreement and went back towards her room, ready to nestle in the blankets and fall asleep. When she opened her door, to her surprise there were flowers on the bed. She went over, kind of surprised, and saw a card next to the black irises, her favorite flower. She picked it up and opened it.

Tomiko,

I hope you like these. I remember you mentioning something about them. They're beautiful but they can't compare to you. I wanted to let you know that I really care about you and I'm sorry Xangua showed up out of the blue. She's sleeping in my room but she doesn't fill your space. I hope you have a good night.

Hidan

She bit her lip and Rin whined by her feet, wanting on her lap. She sat back on the bed and Rin jumped up, resting her muzzle on Tomiko's shoulder. Tomiko smiled and hugged the dog back.

"You're my good girl aren't you Rin? You'll never hurt me, and I'll always take care of you," she said, kissing the dogs head.

She heard a door shut and feet walking past her room. One continued into Hidan's room, the other stopped at her door. She took out her phone, trying to look busy, and he door was opened. She looked up to see Hidan.

"Hey," she said.

He closed the door and walked over, sitting on the bed.

"I feel like shit," he said.

"Don't," she replied.

He worked his mouth to talk but couldn't get the words out. Finally he motioned to the flowers.

"Like 'em?" he asked.

"Very much, they're beautiful," she said.

He nodded and she sighed. She got on her knees and hugged him from the side. He instantly turned and pulled her to him, feeling as if he'd break her.

"It's okay Hidan," she said.

"No it's fucking not! I fucking pussied out and if Kabuto wouldn't have been there, the things that person has said c-"

He cut off and cleared his throat. She saw the slight tears.

"You were really that worried about me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and she kissed his cheeks and then his eyes. He cupper her face and kissed her gently.

"So what did you guys do last night?" he asked, pulling away.

She shrugged and took her paper out of her purse.

"Finished my paper, drank a little, watched movies and such," she said.

She felt bad lying to him but she knew he'd be hurt by her actions.

He hesitated and looked at her.

"I'll be honest, I slept with Xangua," he said.

She saw the pain in his eyes.

"I slept with Kabuto too," she replied.

His mouth dropped. She looked at her phone as it vibrated and opened it.

_Can I come before seven? Am I still coming to your place or are we going to mine? Oh, you have a new assignment chemistry and in AP art you have to work on your photographs._

She smiled and replied,

_Well, just come over here. And really? Damn it! Grrrr. I hate chemistry. I can never remember the damn parts_

"Kabuto?" Hidan asked.

She nodded as she got another text.

_I heard what happened at school yesterday. That's pretty fucked up. Neji got his ass kicked in the locker room by me, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. We didn't get kicked out because Kabuto saved our asses, saying Neji attacked us first. I think he has a thing for you. Well, anyway, get better. We need to hang out again sometime_

Tomiko sat there and laughed.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Kiba and Sasuke beat up Neji and got away with it because Kabuto helped cover their asses!" she said.

"That's pretty fucking cool of them," Hidan said.

"My friends love me," she said, grinning.

She looked at her phone calendar and realized Halloween was next weekend.

"Hidan! Can we have a Halloween party?" she cried out.

He jumped but smiled.

"Sure, want to do it next Friday?" he asked.

She nodded and grinned. She sent a text to Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Kabuto Gaara and Sasuke.

_Hey, would you want to hang out with the gang at Hidan's/My place next Friday for a Halloween party? I'll order pizza. Hit me up._

She read the text and he nodded.

"So! We need to go get costumes!" she said happily.

"Sure," he said. "Let me go tell Xangua we're going."

He left the room and she pulled on a black T-shirt, a grey paint splattered hoodie, and skinnies with converse. She brushed her hair and fixed it up a little bit, then headed out of the room.

"Alright, Xangua's coming with, is that alright?" he asked, coming up the hall.

"Yup," she replied.

She held her bitterness inside and texted Kabuto, asking him to meet her at the mall. He replied quickly with yes. She grabbed her purse and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail.

"Alright, I'm riding with you there but Kabuto's meeting us there, and I'll probably ride back with him," she said as they walked out the door.

Hidan's face twitched with anger but he said nothing.

"Good, more room for us," Xangua said.

Tomiko passed her a bitter sweet smile and got in the front seat. Xangua sent her a quick glare but Tomiko chose to ignore it. The whole ride there was quiet and tense. Tomiko took her phone out as it vibrated.

_I'm like four minutes away, how close are you?_

She smiled.

_About five, let's meet in the food court and we'll go from there_

She closed the phone as well as her eyes and rested. Her head was still sore as well as her nose, but they didn't hurt as bad as yesterday. The car stopped and Tomiko got out, brushing her bangs slightly from her face. She saw Kabuto's car and ran over as he got out.

"Kabuto!" she yelled.

He turned and smiled. She jumped at the last second and he caught her.

"Happy to see me?" he asked while laugh.

"Yes," she replied.

She squeezed him tight and he set her down.

"So, what are we here for?" she asked.

"Halloween costumes!" she said, grinning.

He linked her arm in his and they started walking.

"What are you wanting to go as?" he asked.

"Hmm, either a pirate type, a rocker vampire, or a mermaid," she said.

He smiled and brushed her bangs to the side again.

"I see you kept most of your bangs to the side," he said.

She shrugged and blushed, realizing she was caught. He kissed her temple and opened the door for her, and the one after.

"You're like a prince Kabuto, you're so thoughtful," she said, smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

"Of course!" she replied.

They walked through the mall, looking in random shops, until they found a store specifically for costumes. They searched around for a while until they found a couple's costume set. Vampires.

"Look Kabuto! You could have blue hair and wear this suit and I could look like a fucking sexy bitch in this!" she cried happily.

He burst up laughing and took the male counterpart. They went into separate rooms and dressed. When they came out, they really made a hot couple.

"I think we should get these Kabuto, we both look like sexy beasts!" she said.

He looked down at her and she saw his eyes roaming over her. She took his chin and he met her eyes.

"I'm up here tiger," she said quietly.

"I know, but I can't help it," he whispered.

He pushed her gently against the wall and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. His breath washed over her as their lips crashed harder together. She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled back slowly.

"I can honestly say, I've never felt that much from kissing anyone else," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed.

He pulled back and went into his dressing room. She went into hers and thought the whole time about what it felt like being in Kabuto's arms. As she went out, she saw Hidan kissing Xangua's head. She giggled and they kissed gently.

Obviously he wasn't too bent out of shape without her in his arms, she thought.

She waited for Kabuto who promptly exited the room.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand while she nodded. They paid for the costume and started walking around the mall.

"I bet all these men here are jealous," Kabuto said.

"Why?" Tomiko asked, extremely confused.

He smirked.

"I have the most beautiful woman here," he said.

They passed a very attractive lady and Tomiko pointed her out.

"What about her?" she asked.

"Who? I see no one," he said, taking her waist.

Tomiko turned bright red and looked up at him. He smiled down and kissed her forehead.

"You're too sweet," she whispered.

"No, you're just used to assholes," he joked.

She grinned and spun around so she was walking backwards facing him.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

He looked behind her and grinned. She turned, curious, and saw Victoria's secret.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely happy.

"Yeah, I know most girls can't refuse the place, so let's go look," he said.

She squealed and glomped him. He chuckled and held her close.

"You smell good," he said.

"I didn't even put perfume on," she said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Well, it must just be your natural scent then," he replied.

"Your natural scent smells good too," she replied.

He patted her butt and steered her towards the door. They went in and started looking around. Finally she came upon the circles of underwear. She grabbed a pair of black and purple boy shorts and held them up to her waist.

"Those would look amazing on you," he said.

"Really? You think?" she asked.

He nodded and she put the pair in her little shopping bag. They looked around for a while and she started looking at the lingerie. She got discouraged when she saw all the tiny models wearing them in the pictures.

"It won't look near as good on me," she mumbled.

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder. A thick, beautiful woman stood there smiling.

"I couldn't help but hear you. I'm Mika, I work here, and as you can see, I'm not tiny," she said.

"No, but you have sexy curves," Tomiko said, unable to stop smiling.

"And you do too dear, so let me help you find the perfect type of outfit," she said.

Tomiko blushed but nodded. She was embarrassed she had to get special outfits instead of the regular sizes. She was only barely into the double digits, but she hated her size.

"Here, try holding this up to you," she said.

Kabuto walked around to see as Tomiko pulled the babydoll dress up to her. It was a soft pink and stopped at her upper thighs, with a lower cut chest and flared out.

"I actually like it," she said.

She looked at Kabuto and saw the gleam in his eye.

"Like it?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he repied.

Mika laughed and asked what size Tomiko was. Her face turned blood red as she replied 14.

"Wow, I would have guessed a 10, but I guess because of your thick hips and rear a 14 makes more sense," Mika said, winking.

Tomiko grinned and took the lingerie.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime, do you need any more help?" she asked.

They politely declined and she walked off.

"Okay, we are so getting you some heels, a new bra, and a thong to go with that," Kabuto murmured into her ear.

She blushed but bit her lip in anticipation. As they walked through the store, he kept grabbing her ass randomly. It made her jump and turned her on horribly bad. Finally they picked out a pink push up bra, a black thong and black hipsters, and black open-toed pumps with a red heel. All together, he spent almost $200 on her. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the price.

"Oh no, this won't work, I'll pu-"

"You'll stand right here and enjoy it," he said.

She looked away in guilt as he paid for it, and they left.

"I feel horrible!" she cried as they got into the main hall.

"Don't, it bought it more out of selfish reasons," he replied, winking.

She giggled and he kissed her gently.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She rubbed her growling belly but thought to all the calories she ate at breakfast and started to decline when he yanked her into a small coffee shop. They sat at a small table and he waved a waiter over.

"Welcome, I'm Rieji, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"I want a hazelnut coffee with an espresso shot and an order of chocolate muffins," Kabuto said.

The man wrote it down and looked at Tomiko.

"I'll take a butter finger latte with an espresso shot," she said.

He nodded and walked off.

"So, I have to admit, you're the only guy that's treated me like this, and we're not even dating, and it's kind of," she paused to think.

He tilted his head, waiting on the words.

"It's kind of amazing, and yet I feel like I'm using up all your money," she said.

"Don't worry Tomiko, I already told you, I have enough money to last my life and over. I can't take it to my grave, so why not spend it on those I care about?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at her long yet chipped nails.

"I just don't want you thinking that's all I want you for," she whispered.

He got up and she watched him come over to her. He sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I could never think that," he said quietly.

She smiled gratefully and leaned to him. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips as his hand trailed up her thigh. They looked up and saw the waiter coming their way. After they got their coffee and muffins, they sat there talking and joking around for about an hour. Eventually they decided they should go.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, grinning ear to ear.

He smiled and took her waist in his arms.

"I'm glad, I like seeing you happy," he said.

They got in the car and she leaned on his arm.

"Your house?" he asked.

She hesitated.

"You know what? Let's pick up my dog and some of my clothes and go to my _actual_ house," she said.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, kissing her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I do not own Naruto! And I hope you guys like this one. It's a little more drama-ish, but it's pretty good in my opinion. _

_I'd like to give thanks to "the 11 tailed_ _demon deer" for your review! It made me happy XD_

* * *

><p>Tomiko set the stuff down and began pushing her couch back into place.<p>

"Here, tell me where everything goes and I'll fix it," Kabuto said.

She nodded and instructed him. She went to the kitchen and poured Rin a bowl of food and water. The dog immediately went to town on the water.

"You're such a goof ball," Tomiko said, laughing.

Arms wrapped around her and she looked up. His dark almost black eyes stared back into hers.

"Want to go put those clothes on?" he asked, a smile twitching to his lips.

She grinned and picked up the bags, heading to her room. Quickly she changed into the white baby doll top and boy shorts. She did her hair, slipped on her thigh high stockings and pumps, and looked in the mirror. The lingerie highlighted her cleavage and low lighted her stomach. She grinned and stepped out into the hallway. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed everything was dim.

"Kabuto?" she asked quietly.

Hands covered her eyes gently and lips went to her ear.

"Shh, I'm right here," he murmured.

He spun her around and she looked at the couch and table in surprise. Petals were strewn over them and a small stuffed puppy was on the edge.

"Awwww!" she cried.

She hugged him and he pulled her hair back, kissing her neck gently. She shivered as he began biting up her neck, and stopping by her ear.

"You're so sexy," he whispered.

She blushed and he picked her up suddenly. She squealed and held onto him. His eyes bore into hers as he pushed her against the wall.

"Want me to fuck you standing up?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

He set her on her feet and kneeled down. Slowly he removed her panties, pulling them over her stockings and shoes. She stepped out of them. Gently he kissed from the tops of her stockings to the inside of the crevasse between leg and sex. She whimpered and slid down slowly, trying to allow him access.

"No," he said, his voice deep.

She shivered at the sound of demand in his voice.

"You like it when I tell you what to do?" he asked.

She nodded. He rose and slipped his hand between her legs. He started rubbing her clit softly. She moaned and moved to get more contact but he slammed his hand beside her head, scaring her enough to stop.

"No, you stand there and don't move or make a sound," he whispered. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes," she replied.

Her body was over-heating with the situation at hand and she was about to go crazy with her wanting him to touch her. He grazed her thigh with his fingertips and placed a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He backed away and pulled off his clothes. He left his glasses on and turned, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Crawl over to me," he demanded.

She dropped instantly and started crawling. She dipped her back, pushing her chest and ass out as far as they could go, and crawled her way over.

"Good girl," he whispered.

She bit her lip as he started rubbing his semi-erect member. She looked at it and decided it was about nine inches long, not as round as Hidan's but close. Her mouth almost watered.

"Please Kabuto," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Please let me suck it?" she asked.

He kept rubbing and Tomiko's patience grew thin.

"Well?" she asked.

"You do not rush me," he growled.

He lunged and pinned her, his knee pressed hard against her warmth. He began moving it slowly and she groaned.

"No noise," he said.

She bit her lip and tried not to push against it, but he kept rubbing her harder and faster. Soon she was panting.

"Close already?" he murmured.

She nodded and he got up. He shoved her into the wall and lifted her up. As she spread her legs, he yanked her down and she got impaled perfectly on his dick. She cried out and grabbed a hold of him. She dug her nails gently into his back and he moaned. She took this as a sign to do it again. As their bodies moved in rhythm, banging against the wall hard enough to shake the pictures, headlights passed the window. Tomiko momentarily wondered about this but was brought back to what was happening as Kabuto changed the angle enough to make his dick stroke her g-spot every thrust. She felt it boiling, and felt his dick enlarging. He tossed her down onto her hands and knees and started fucking her at a fast paced rhythm. She dug her nails into the wood, moaning and whimpering, and suddenly it hit both of them. He moaned her name as she screamed his, and suddenly the front door flew open. She screamed in fear and Kabuto pulled her up, behind him.

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled.

Tomiko's heart slowed as her eyes managed to make Hidan's shape in the dark.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she yelled.

She walked over, oblivious to the fact she was still wearing a baby doll top, stocking, pumps and nothing else. She poked him in the chest as his mouth dropped.

"Get out of here Hidan, you have no right bursting in my fucking house," she growled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why aren't you allowed?" she asked.

"No, why him? Why are you spending so much time with him and screwing him?" he demanded.

"Don't try to butt in on my life you prick. You have Xangua, and I have Kabuto. I'm not going to stand by and feel fucking depressed all the time because you went from me to another slut, when I have someone that actually wants me, and that cares about me," she said.

She felt the tears build up. His eyes showed hurt. Suddenly arms wrapped around her.

"Come on, you should wait until morning to talk," Kabuto said. "It's late."

She nodded and turned, walking a few steps, and then stopping as she heard someone follow.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked Hidan.

"I want to talk, not later, not tomorrow, now," he said.

"I don't think that's your decision," Kabuto interjected, stepping in front of Tomiko.

"I don't think you have a fucking say you fucking kiss-ass," Hidan snarled.

"Shut your mouth Hidan!" Tomiko yelled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and grunted. She walked in front of Kabuto, who tried to stop her, but she ignore him. She grabbed Hidan's chin and pulled him closer to her.

"You listen here Hidan, I will not have you disrespecting my guest in my house. You have no authority here!" she growled.

"Yeah I do!" he shouted.

She winced but held her ground.

"How?" she asked.

"Because I fucking love you that's why!" he grunted.

Her mouth fell open, but she closed it and shook her head.

"No you don't Hidan, otherwise you would not be all over her and kissing her and hugging her and sleeping with her," she said. "Hidan, if you loved me, you'd beg to have me in your arms at night, to be the one to hold my hand an-"

Hidan swiftly kissed her but was pushed off.

"No!" she said.

She began girly-punching his chest.

"I am not your slave, I will not be there when you want, and gone when you want!"she shouted. "I thought I loved you Hidan, but you proved me wrong."

His eyes lowered.

"If you can hold her and kiss her and be in your own little world together, you do not love me, you just think you do," she said.

"I want to prove it to you," he said.

He got on his knees and took her hands.

"Please, you know I would never beg for any fucking person on this earth, and I am begging, begging for you to give me another chance," he said quietly.

She hesitated and looked at Kabuto. He said nothing but she saw the look in his eyes.

"Hidan, we can be friends a-"

"No! I DON'T FUCKIG WANT FRIENDS!" he screamed.

He rose and pulled her to him.

"I want you to be mine and no one else's, I want you sleeping in my bed, I want to be the one you wake up to."

"Hidan, listen and do not interrupt me any more," she said, her voice terse. "We can be friends, and we'll see how it goes. I need time to figure out my feelings. Go home for tonight."

He nodded and she sighed. He tried to kiss her but she turned so it landed on her cheek. He left quietly and she felt slightly guilty.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Kabuto whispered.

She took his hand and they went to the bedroom. The whole night she couldn't sleep, because she was debating in her head and heart.

Which would she choose? Even she wasn't sure.

She rolled over and fell out of the bed, landing hard on her back.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

"Are you okay?" Kabuto asked, jumping off the bed.

She took his hand and stood, holding her back in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered.

"Are you returning to school today?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

He smiled and she hugged his torso, pressing her cheek to his skin.

"Come on beautiful, gotta get ready," he murmured.

She leaned up, kissing him gently, and ran to the bathroom to shower. After getting clean, she changed into her clothes. She pulled a dark blue almost black jacket on and wrapped a skull scarf around her neck. After putting on some perfume, she left the bathroom and headed to the living room. Rin was resting in Kabuto's lap. She grinned and Kabuto looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, put Rin in the kitchen with water and food, and headed outside to his mustang.

"Okay, so you have your homework right?" he asked.

She flashed the finished papers and he smiled.

"Good," he said.

"I'm glad you kept me on top of things, I can't thank you enough," she said.

"Anything for you," he replied.

They shared a soft kiss before they got in the car. She turned on the radio which was playing "Paint it Black" and she grinned.

"Good song!" she said with a laugh.

"I agree," he said.

They backed out and headed down the road. On the way there, they saw a car on a deserted road that no one lived down.

"Hey, hold on," she told him.

He pulled over and she got out. She walked down the road, looking at the red car, and stopped as she realized it was a dodge avenger. She screamed and started running. The car was head first into a tree and split up most of the middle. She reached the door and yanked it open. A body was against the wheel.

"T-Thank god," the voice whispered.

She saw the dash board crushed into his legs and the head turned, revealing those deadly violet eyes.

"H-Hidan," she whimpered.

She took her phone out and called an ambulance. All the while, Hidan was mumbling something. She hung up the phone and leaned closer.

"What?" she asked, tears leaking down her face.

"If I die," he started. "I want you to know I really do love you."

She sobbed and slapped him. His eyes widened.

"You're not fucking dying you dickhole! I need you here," she cried.

A hand yanked her back and Kabuto kneeled by the car. His hands glowed blue as he mended the broken bones.

"It will take a while, but I can fix his legs. The only problem is we need the jaws of life to get the dash off his legs," Kabuto said.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and worry dawned her face as she saw blood all over Hidan's mouth and chest. Kabuto pushed Hidan back a little bit and saw that the steering wheel had busted and lodged partially between his rib cage.

"No," Tomiko whined.

Kabuto took a deep breath and started healing him. The bleeding lessened, but the wheel piece would not be able to be removed without doctors present.

"We've done all we can, we have to wait," he said.

She dropped to her knees and rested her head on Kabuto's shoulder. He took her in his arms and she laid there, sobbing, until the ambulance arrived. They were ushered out of the way and soon Hidan was on a bed, in the back of the ambulance. Tomiko forced her way in, Kabuto in tow, and she sat by his bedside.

"Are you family?" the man asked.

"Cousins," she lied.

He nodded and she grabbed Hidan's hand.

"You're going to pull through this, because you have a special lady worried about you," she whispered.

Kabuto kissed Tomiko's head and the ambulance pulled out, light on and sirens blaring, rushing to the hospital with Hidan in critical condition. Tomiko's heart was broken in two as she fell with her head on Hidan's arm. But what she didn't know was that someone she knew was just around the corner of time, waiting to break it again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to the 11 tailed_ _demon deer! You're reviews help me get through the writers block! _

_I do not own Naruto or else I would not be writing this I would think.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She looked at the book "The Great Expetations" but she couldn't read it. How did they expect her to sit here in class while Hidan was in the hospital? Not like being there would help either, Hidan was in surgery, getting the piece in his chest out.<p>

"Mrs. Nakayama!" a voice growled.

Tomiko yanked her head up and she saw Mr. Iruka, red faced and staring at her.

"Uh, yes?" she asked.

"You have the wrong book out and you have not listened to a thing I've said all class, and the bell rang two minutes ago, what is wrong with you?" he asked, his voice softening by the end.

She said nothing but closed the book, standing. Iruka was her favorite teacher, besides Kakashi, but she felt kind of weird, wanting to spill her heart out.

"Tell me Tomiko," he said gently.

She looked at him and started shaking. He noticed and made her sit back in her seat.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

She shook her head. He smoothed her hair back and she burst out crying. She threw her arms around him and he patted her back gently. She felt like her heart was bring pulled from her chest.

"H-H-Hidan's in t-the hospital, m-might d-d-d-die and it's m-m-my fault!" she yelled.

He didn't stop patting her back and sighed.

"It's not your fault," he said.

She yanked back.

"You don't even know! He left my house, mad and upset, and it was my fault. I made him leave a-and now he-he's in the hospital!" she cried.

"Tomiko, it is not your fault. You may feel like it, but you did not make him drive fast and reckless. You need to realize he did his actions of his own accord," Iruka said.

She sniffled and he wiped her tears away.

"I've seen this plenty of times," he said.

She had forgotten he was the last counselor before the new girl. She nodded and he stood.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said quietly.

She took her books and left the class room. Her last class of the day was Gym, but she really didn't feel like going, so she stashed her books in her locker and started walking home. She popped her headphones in and listened to "Stay" by Cradle of Filth. It seemed to fit her mood so she put it on replay. She made it home sooner than she expected and headed up to her room. She would wait to go to the hospital until Kabuto got home. She opened the bathroom door and started the water, making it extra hot. She felt as if she needed some punishment, even the slightest. When she looked in the mirror, her reflection was hollow and pale.

"It's your fault you skank," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

She bit her lip but let the sobs out, her body shaking. Soon she was against the sink, her arms around her knees. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted her old razor. She grabbed it and dismantled it until she had one of the thin blades between her fingers. She leaned back and shakily placed the blade against her wrist. She took a moment to think about it but her sadness took over. She drug the blade across, light for the first one, and her scars seemed to glare at her, reminding her of the last time she tried to do this.

_*Flash back*_

_She screamed as he rose over her again and he slapped her, placing his hand over her mouth. _

"_No screaming," he whispered._

_She whimpered and tried to bite him but he smacked her again._

"_Shut up!" he yelled._

_She closed her eyes and felt him force himself into her virgin body. She opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could with his hand over her mouth. He tore her up for a good hour and then left. She felt dirty and tired. The blood covered her legs as well as her mouth from where he had smacked her. She laid there and soon her parents got home. A few days later, she was in the shower. She couldn't get the feel of him off of her. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but she ended up crying on the floor, like every other day that week. Her parents gave up on her and she was alone. She took her razor blade from her hiding place in the wall and slide it across her wrist. She hissed in pain and tossed it down. _

_I'm too stupid to even do this, she thought._

_*End flashback*_

She cut deeper and deeper, until she was gushing blood from the wound. She started shaking, her blood loss affecting her body, so she put the razor down. She got in the bath and let the water wash her wrists off. The blood surrounded her arms like a dim halo as she moved the water around her body. The pain started abating and she sighed. The pain wasn't harsh enough, but she didn't want to pass out from loss of blood.

"Tomiko! Are you in here?" Kabuto yelled, opening the bathroom door.

She quickly tried to wave the blood away but he saw. He rushed over and took her wrists in his hands.

"Stop," she yelled.

"What the hell did you do?" he snarled.

He tried to heal her arms but she yanked away, huddling to the back of the tub. He stared at her with sad eyes and stood. He took his clothes off and climbed in. He pulled her back to his chest and held her.

"Please don't do that ever again, please," he whispered.

She felt warm liquid hit her shoulder and looked up to see him with tears running down his face.

"Don't cry over me," she whispered, very surprised.

"How can I not? You harmed yourself and I couldn't stop you. You're in pain and I can't help you," he whispered.

She started crying again and he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Please don't cry angel," he whispered.

"Don't Kabuto! I'm shit!" she cried, backing away.

She faced him and looked in his eyes, drawing her knees up to her chin.

"I care a lot about both of you, and no matter who I choose, I will hurt one person," she said.

"You have such a kind heart," he said.

She shook her head.

"I got involved with you two, without thinking about anyone's feelings but my own, and now I'm going to break my heart having to choose," she said.

"Tomiko, no matter who you choose, I'm going to be here for you, whether it's as a friend or a lover," he whispered.

He took her out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel, and set her on the bed. He dried her off, helped her get dressed, and they left for the hospital. On the way there, she slid her hand in his.

"Thank you Kabuto," she said.

He said nothing but squeezed her hand gently. They parked in the parking lot and headed up to Hidan's room. She asked him to wait outside the door and he complied, resting on the wall. She walked in and saw Hidan lying there, wide away.

"Bout fucking time! I'm fucking tired of this channel! And then the fuck are you going to let people come see me and let me call them, there's someone I need to call," he said, not looking over.

"Tomiko Nakayama?" she asked in aprofessional voice.

"How the fuck did y-"

He turned and stopped as he saw her, tears streaming down her face. He closed his mouth and she walked forward. He sat up and reached out. She took his hand and he pulled her close, burying his head in her hair.

"My god I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

She smiled and the tears started pouring.

"Oh don't cry," he whispered.

"C-Can't help i-it," she replied.

He kissed her hair gently and rubbed her back.

"I'm just glad to see you," he said.

She pulled a chair up and sat by the bed. Kabuto walked in and Hidan looked surprised.

"I guess I owe you," he said.

Kabuto nodded once and pulled a chair up to sit by Tomiko. Hidan sighed and laid back.

"How long are you going to stay?" he asked Tomiko.

She shrugged and looked at her phone.

"About an hour," she replied.

He nodded and scooted over. His face showed pain but he acted like it didn't. He passed the space he freed up and she hesitated before sitting on the edge.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but she felt her scars open and blood started dribbling down her arm. Kabuto rose and yanked her sleeves up. The damage was worse than he thought. He began healing her arms and Hidan let out a low growl.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he snarled.

"I was sad," Tomiko said, shrugging.

"That's not a good reason," Hidan hissed.

"It's just like when my uncle raped me," she replied. "I was so distraught, it helped."

Hidan shook as he clenched his fists.

"You did this because of me?" he asked.

"I did this because I was the cause of your accident," she replied.

"You were not," he said.

She said nothing but met Kabuto's eyes, which bore into hers. He was trying to agree, say that Hidan was right. She looked away again and watched her wrists heal before her eyes.

"I don't care what happens, I never want you to do this again!" Hidan yelled.

She nodded but he brought her face close to his.

"Swear on my life," he said.

She hesitated but he gripped harder.

"I swear," she whispered.

"Good," he replied.

He let her chin go and leaned back. Soon he was asleep.

"We should go," Kabuto whispered.

She got up, placed a kiss on Hidan's forehead, and pulled her jacket on. A hand grabbed her and suddenly she was pulled hard and her lips landed on another's.

"I love you," Hidan said.

She looked in his eyes and saw it was true.

"I know, and I care for you, but I still need time," she said.

He nodded and she left with Kabuto. She almost felt as if she was betraying him, but deep down she knew that it was for the best. She needed time to figure out who was better for her, and who truly loved her, oh and of course, who she loved more.

* * *

><p>She stared at Kabuto who leaned in to kiss her again.<p>

"I don't know if you want to hear this, but I really do love you," he told Tomiko.

She nodded and he moved his hips, earning a gasp from her. He grinned and rolled his hips gently again. They had never had soft sex and it was driving them both crazy. He reached up and cupped her boobs and she started riding him gently. His mouth parted and he tipped his head back. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Soon he was thrusting up, hitting every angle in her body, and she was moaning and begging him for release. He rolled her onto her back and pulled out, pushing back in slowly.

"Q-Quit fucking torturing me," she whispered.

He kissed her and pulled back grinning.

"But I like seeing you on the brink of an orgasm," he replied.

"You jerk," she huffed.

He pinched her nipple, making her cry out and rock her hips harder.

"You don't call your master a jerk," he replied.

She shivered and he hesitated before wrapping his hand just barely tight around her throat. Her eyes widened and as he thrust a couple more times, her walls broke and she screamed and grabbed him. She rode out her orgasm, crying his name, and he finally let go of her throat, cumming. He fell on top of her gently and she leaned to his ear.

"I love you too Kabuto," she whispered.

He kissed her neck softly and rolled off of her.

"You love Hidan though as well, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

He rolled so he was resting on his elbow and traced her face.

"I'll wait until you decide, and even if it's not me, I'll still be here," he whispered.

She smiled and he kissed the corner of her lips.

"I do love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

"That's why it pains me so much to do this," he whispered.

She gave him a funny look and all of a sudden the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Naruto! Wish I did! Okay, this chapter is kind of graphic with light rape. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Ka-Kabuto?" she whimpered as she lifted up.<p>

She saw she was in a small white dress. It barely reached her thighs and left nothing to the imagination.

"I see you're awake," Kabuto said.

She turned and ran towards him. She hugged him, shaking violently, and buried her face in his chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had to bring you here," he said.

"Where?" she replied.

He stepped back and motioned at the dark room.

"This," he started," is lord Orochimaru's lair."

Her eyes took in the place and then set her eyes on him. It hit her that he meant their teacher.

"You kidnapped me, for the fucking snake guy?" she asked.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "If I did not, he would have killed you."

She recoiled and saw the serious look in his eyes.

"Then you should have left me alone," she spat.

He reached out and she jumped back.

"I may be a girl, but I can still take you on if you try to touch me," she snarled.

He sighed and left the room. Soon the door opened again. In walked the tall pale man with long black hair and he looked at her.

"You were the one texting me?" she asked.

He smirked.

"You're smart," he replied.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You're not leaving anytime soon," he said.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why kidnap me?" she asked.

"Well, one, you're beauty is incomparable, two, you could make me a lot of money down here in my world," he said with his voice low and warm.

She stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Afraid?" he asked.

"No, more revolted," she retorted.

The next thing she knew, he was shoving her against the wall. His tongue was about as long as Gene Simmons, and he shoved it all down her throat as he mashed their lips together. She tried to bite it but he slipped it from her mouth.

"No, no, no," he said.

She looked away and saw Kabuto. He has tears in his eyes. Maybe he really did care… She looked at him and let a tear slip down nose. He lifted his leg but set it back down, unmoving.

"That's right Kabuto, know your place," Orochimaru hissed.

Then the pain began. The lights were shut off and she was tied bent over the bed, legs spread. She fought until he sliced right below her jugular, just barely drawing blood. She fell silent and still, and suddenly hands covered hers. He moved around until he was pushed against her entrance. She was completely dry so he put lube on his dick and shoved in her rear entrance. She screamed out and tugged at the hand bonds but was unable to move.

"Stay still and it will be over soon," Kabuto whispered.

"Are you truly attached to this girl?" Orochimaru asked him.

"No, but I do not wish her pain," Kabuto replied.

"You're too soft," Orochimaru growled.

To make his point, he ripped out and slammed back in, making Tomiko scream again. She let out a sob and stared at the black wall in front of her. The pain was unbearable. He was larger than any man she had met, and he was rougher. She finally gave up struggling all together and let him do whatever he wanted. As he was about to cum, a loud sound came from another room. He cursed and pulled out and the lights were flipped on. Tomiko looked up and saw Hidan, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara. They all ran at Orochimaru who quickly looked at Kabuto.

"You _betrayed_ me!" he yelled.

Tomiko saw tears streaming down Kabuto's face. Orochimaru jumped out a window and they were pissed but didn't dare jump.

"I'm so sorry," he said, coming over.

She said nothing and was untied. She stood and stared at Hidan, who was saying something that she could not hear. He tapped her face and suddenly her hearing came back.

"Tomiko?" he asked.

She saw them running for Kabuto.

"Don't!" she shouted.

They all turned in surprise.

"What?" Hidan growled.

"He gave you our location right? His life and mine was in the balance," she explained.

"Oh," most of them muttered.

"If you all won't do anything, I will," Hidan hissed.

He ran over but Tomiko pushed him down as she ran past. She stood in front of Kabuto, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"I fucking said no," she growled. "If you want to touch him, you are going to have to go through me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan yelled.

She backed closer to Kabuto as Hidan walked forward. Her body was tearing and hurting so bad, but now was the time to protect Kabuto. Worry about pain later, she thought.

"No, I'm no kidding, and you'll have to live with it," she said.

"Why?" Kabuto asked quietly.

She turned, tears staining her face, and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Because I love you and I know you had no other choice," she said.

She kissed his cheek and he fell to his knees. He buried his face in her knees and started sobbing. She kneeled and held him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"So is this your choice Tomiko?" Hidan asked coldly.

She turned and ran up to him, slapping as hard as she could on his face.

"This is not about who I want to be with Hidan you fucking dick. My life and Kabuto's life was close to being over, and I was fucking raped, in the fucking ass, and I am more focused on that at the moment! I was at your fucking bedside while you were in the hospital; I considered killing myself because of what I had accidentally done to you. Don't you try to make this situation about you!" she screamed.

He held his cheek and sighed.

"You're right," he said.

Arms came around her and she hugged the boy back.

"Thank you Naruto," she whispered.

Soon all her other friends were hugging her and she started crying.

"I love you guys so much," she whispered.

"We love you too," Naruto said.

She looked over at Hidan, then at Kabuto, and sighed.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"My house or yours?" Hidan asked ruefully.

"Yours, but on the condition that Kabuto stays over as well," she said.

He said nothing but walked out to his car. Everyone said good bye, wanting her to rest and become better, and she walked over to Kabuto.

"Let's go," she said.

He took her hand and she led him outside. She watched Hidan tap the steering wheel and couldn't help but study him. She took the front seat beside him and they drove back to her house, getting Rin, then to his place. The whole ride, all of them were tense.

"Where are you sleeping?" Hidan asked.

"In the room designated to me, with Kabuto," she replied. "Wouldn't want to intrude on Xangua."

Hidan gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"How long was I out?" she asked Kabuto.

"Three days," he replied.

She cursed silently to herself. They pulled up to Hidan's house and went inside. Before she could get to the room, Kakuzu grabbed her. He forced her into his room and she stared at him in surprise.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would advise you to make your decision sooner than later because you are just drawing out the pain of for all of you. Even if one gets hurt, they'd be happier knowing than not knowing," he stated.

She sighed but nodded. He was right. Who knew the muscular college kid would be so great with advice.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded and sat on his bed.

"What has you so conflicted anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I really care about them both. Both love me, and they're both so sweet in their own way. But Hidan, even if he loves me more, is sleeping with Xangua and won't throw her out of his room, yet Kabuto doesn't even notice other women, at least not in an obvious way," she said.

He sighed.

"Hidan's always been a bit of a player," Kakuzu muttered.

"I know, I'm only a grade below him and gossip travels even to the outcast kids," she replied.

"The only thing I can think, is to pick neither of them for now, think it over, and pay attention to how well they treat you," he said.

She smiled gently and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you," she said.

He hugged her back with one arm and she left the room. When she got into her room, she saw Kabuto sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She walked over and ran her hands over his shoulders, placing her head next to his.

"How can you even look at me?" he asked.

She gave a small smile as she kissed his temple.

"Because I love you, and I know if you had any other way, you would have stopped it," she said.

She felt him shake slightly and she turned him around. His eyes were wet but no tears came out.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to kill him, for touching you in any way, and making you cry an-"

He cut off and Tomiko caressed his cheeks. He looked to her and she felt his pain.

"It's okay Kabuto," she whispered.

She kissed him gently and he wrapped her in his arms. They sat like that for a good twenty minutes, just holding each other, until the door slammed open.

"You won't forgive me because Xangua's in my room? Hmm, is that it?" Hidan yelled.

Tomiko fell off the bed, screaming in surprise as she hit her head, and Kabuto rushed to help her up. She glared at Hidan who looked pretty sad.

"I'm didn't mean to scare you," he said.

She said nothing.

"Anyway, is it true that the only reason you won't forgive me is because of Xangua?" he asked.

"And if it is?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

He went to step forward but Kabuto walked in front of her.

"Stop it, there is no use getting angry at her," he said.

Hidan narrowed his eyes and Tomiko saw him draw back his fist. They started fighting and Tomiko screamed.

"Stop!"

She jumped on Hidan's back but he threw her off hard. She tried to grab his arm but he elbowed her away. She fell back, her eyes hurting instantly and Kabuto froze Hidan with a chop to the throat. He ran past him and picked up Tomiko.

"You don't deserve to fucking see her let alone touch her you filthy fucking prick!" Kabuto yelled.

Tomiko's eyes widened at the foul language, but she said nothing. He started healing her eye and Hidan watched in surprise.

"I hit you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied bitterly.

Kabuto pointed a finger at the door and looked at Hidan.

"I don't think you need to be around her right now," he said.

"I'm not leaving my own fucking room," Hidan said.

"It's not yours, I'm staying in here," Tomiko replied. "And until you can control your anger, I want you fucking out."

"No," Hidan said.

"Then we're leaving," she whispered.

She threw her stuff in a bag and Kabuto took it. He grabbed Rin's leash and as she walked past Hidan she whispered something only he could here.

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening."

His mouth went slack and she followed Kabuto out towards the car.

"Let's go home," she said.

"So your house?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed his temple gently.

"Thank you so much for being here for me and listening like no other," she whispered.

He said nothing but the feelings were in his eyes. He felt the same. She felt her pocket vibrate and took it out.

_This is not over sweet heart; I will have you,_ it read.

She rolled her eyes and shut the phone. She wasn't scared any more. There's not much worse he could do. But she had never been more wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Naruto! But I own Tomiko and the situations! Please, I'd love to get some more reviews. So if you could take the time, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks guys. Much Love. Oh, there is a three-some in this chapter so if you want, skip it. _

* * *

><p>*Two months later*<p>

She pushed closer to Kabuto and he held her tighter.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Bad dream," she replied.

She shook her head and he pushed the bangs from her face.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," he whispered.

Gently he kissed her forehead. She smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and they kissed gently.

"I'm sorry everything's been a mess since you met me," Kabuto said.

"Don't ever say that, meeting you has been one of the best things in my life," she whispered.

He gave her guilty eyes but smiled.

"I promise," she replied.

"I don't see why," he replied.

"Because," she replied, smiling.

She rolled him on his back and climbed onto his waist.

"You are smart, and funny, and very, very sweet. You treat me right, you love me unconditionally, and of course, you're sexy as hell," she said, a grin coming on her face.

He chuckled and ran a hand up her side.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, oh and you're like a sex god," she whispered as she leaned down.

They shared a gentle kiss and he ran his hands into her hair.

"Are you trying to tell me something here?" he asked, a smirk coming onto his handsome face.

"Hmm, I don't know, am I?" she asked, rolling her hips.

She felt the bulge against her wetness and winked. He took a breath as she did it again, and then flipped her over onto her back. She gasped in delight as he attacked her neck. Her hands delved in his long hair and pulled gently. He groaned and leaned back. She sat up and took her loose camisole off. He pushed her back down and grabbed her breasts hard. She whimpered and arched her back.

"God I love you my little angel," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said in a breathy voice.

She held his head close as he started sucking her nipple, his hand moving down to caress her clit. He pinched gently and worked in it, making her breath come faster and harder, until she was panting.

"Please don't tease me anymore Kabuto," she begged.

He spread her legs as he sat up and she quickly parted her thighs. Instantly he sunk into her. She moaned and tensed up. He still hurt her slightly with his size, but it was a good pain.

"You okay?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, you're just fucking huge," she replied, biting her lip.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah," she answered.

He started moving and she bucked her hips underneath him. Every move drove her body to a higher and higher temperature, exercised every nerve ending, until she was moaning and whimpering. He fell back and pulled her on top. She hesitated, not used to being on top too awful much, and he smiled. He grabbed her hips and pulled them down while she rolled them gently. He struck her G-spot instantly and she fell over, placing her hands on either side of his head.

"That good?" he asked.

"You know what your body does to me," she replied quietly.

He chuckled and started thrusting against her hips. She shook with pleasure but kept moving. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back while his mouth fell open. She leaned down and let her tongue dip in his mouth, his tongue creating goose bumps over her body. He grabbed her hips and forced them down hard against his. She questioned this until he started ramming into her over and over, harder and harder. She gripped the sheets for her life and it hit her suddenly. She screamed his name and let her head fall, pushing against his body.

"Fuck Tomiko," he hissed.

She squeezed her muscles around his dick and he panted and grunted before cumming in her. He moaned and stopped her moving, holding her body as close to his as possible. He released her after a few seconds and she rolled over, breathing heavily.

"So do you like cowgirl yet?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm still self conscious, but I guess it's not so bad in the dark," she replied.

She heard him move and then the lights came on. She gasped and shielded her eyes from the invading light.

"Sorry," he said.

Soon he came back to her side, and he pushed her arms down. She squinted at him and rose her eyebrow.

"There is nothing about you to be self-conscious about," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead.

"From here," he stopped and kissed her toes, "To here is beautiful, and the most magnificent being I have ever seen."

Tears picked her eyes but she didn't argue. He came back up and kissed her lips gently.

"I know I can't change your mind, but I want you to know, I enjoy looking at you. Whether you're naked," he stopped to run his hand over her stomach, "Or dressed head to toe. I look forward to seeing your face next to mine every morning, and to feeling your body against mine as we cuddle or make love."

She turned bright red and looked away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No need for thanks, I should be thanking you," he said quietly.

He kissed her again and got up to flip the switch off.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep," he said.

He pulled her close to his body and she smiled involuntarily, loving the feel of his skin on hers.

She rolled over and looked at his sleeping profile. She touched his cheek gently, almost wondering if he was real. He seemed to perfect, and yet she couldn't find one flaw.

"Tomiko?" he asked softly.

She jerked her hand back in surprise and he opened his eyes, rolling over slightly.

"Hey," she said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Never mind, are you ready to get up?" she asked.

"I don't know, if it means I have to stop holding you, I don't think I am," he replied, winking.

She giggled and kissed his nose gently.

"Come on dork," she replied.

He gave an exasperated sigh but got up out of bed with her. They headed towards the shower and quickly got in, the cold air getting to their skin.

"Well, no school, because Christmas break," Kabuto said.

"I forgot that started today!" she gasped happily.

He smiled and started washing his hair. She watched the water run down his toned body as it mixed with the soap and finally ended in the drain. How someone as handsome and sweet as him had come to be with her, she would never figure out.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up and bit her lip as she saw his face haloed with his long white hair.

"Yeah, just wondering how your hair ended up white," she lied.

He laughed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. My doctors said I was part albino but I don't know exactly," he replied.

She smiled.

"It's cute, no matter the reason," she said.

She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her gently and she let out a soft sigh of happiness.

"Come on, we got to get you clean," he said.

She quickly did her daily cleaning and they got out. She pulled on a large T-shirt and short shorts and headed down stairs.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a towel around his neck.

"I don't know, I was thinking mayb-"

She was cut off by banging at the door. Kabuto went and opened it. Tomiko saw Hidan and Xangua.

"Hey, would you mind if we came in?" Hidan asked politely.

Kabuto sent Tomiko a look and she nodded. He stepped aside and let them in. They came and sat down on the couch other couch.

"Hello," she said politely.

Kabuto came and sat beside her, adjusting his glasses.

"I've been getting the strange texts like you used to get, except they're still about you, just to me," Hidan said, taking out his phone.

Tomiko furrowed her brows and looked at the message. Mostly graphic details about how he was going to disembowel her and rape her and all of that.

"Why isn't he sending them to me?" she asked aloud.

He found a text in his phone and read it out loud.

"I know the traitor Kabuto is with her, so I do not trust sending messages to her phone. He is a goody-goody and can ruin my plans, while I know you are a loner, no matter how popular you become. You will tell no one because you have no one to tell. How does it feel to have the only person in your life taken, pray tell?" he said.

Tomiko winced but showed no other sign of remorse. She still had not chosen nor told either one any decision, but she and Kabuto were now living in her apartment and he had vacated his. It was almost like she and Kabuto were together, but she did not want to give up on Hidan yet. She meant when she said she loved him as well.

"That's just fucking creepy," she muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said.

She bit her lip in thought and sighed.

"I know it's stupid, but I'm worried now," she said.

"It's not stupid, after what happened last time," Hidan said.

She nodded and sighed.

"How about, since it's the holidays, we all stay in the same place? It would make all of us safer, and it might be cheerier," Xangua said.

Tomiko smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied.

Hidan looked surprised but smiled.

"I'd prefer staying here," Tomiko said honestly.

"That's fine, I'm sure Kakuzu would like some alone time anyway," Hidan said.

She stood up and led the two upstairs, while Kabuto started making breakfast.

He's so sweet, he's making enough for everyone even though Hidan was a dick to him, she thought, a smile gracing her face.

"So, how are you two?" Xangua asked.

She seemed to like Tomiko more now that she was nearly with Kabuto instead of Hidan.

"We're great actually; Things have been going very smoothly. It's like, he's almost too perfect, you know?" Tomiko asked her.

Xangua nodded and Hidan grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, he makes breakfast almost every morning, he helps me clean, he is always supportive, he doesn't let me down myself, he's always doing whatever he can to make me happy," she said.

She stopped because she almost added something about their sex life. She didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

"How's the sex?" Xangua asked.

Tomiko grinned and blushed.

"Ah-fucking-mazing!" Tomiko squealed.

Xangua laughed and the girls leaned on each other. Tomiko opened the spare bedroom door and showed them in.

"I'll be downstairs with Kabuto if you guys want to join us for breakfast," Tomiko said, leaving with a wave.

She trotted down the stairs and spotted Kabuto flipping a pancake. She ran over and placed a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Ah-_fucking_-mazing, huh?" he asked teasingly.

She grinned and he took her waist.

"Like I said, you're a sex god," she whispered.

"You better stop or I'm going to take you right here on the counter," he whispered.

She giggled and leaned up, nipping his ear.

"That's for later, just imagine it for now," she whispered.

She groped him through his pants, making him take a deep breath, and then walked to the kitchen table, sitting down. He glared at her but she just stuck her tongue out. Soon the other two joined them in the kitchen and they ate breakfast. It was pretty quiet, but it wasn't awkward. It seemed kind of right somehow.

"So, what do you guys want for Christmas?" Tomiko asked randomly after placing her dish in the sink.

"Um, what?" Xangua asked.

"Anyone I live with, I celebrate Christmas with. Sooo, what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Clothes!" Xangua gasped, clapping her hands.

Tomiko gave a Cheshire grin and Hidan smirked. He took out his phone, but told her he wanted nothing.

"I already have what I want," Kabuto said, rising and walking over.

They shared a short kiss and she blushed as his dark eyes stared into hers.

"You're too sweet," she murmured.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out.

_You and me, alone, in a dark room_ the text read.

It was from Hidan. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Kabuto. She would not cheat on Kabuto even if it meant her life. He saw the text and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged and shot Hidan a soft glare. He just chuckled. Kabuto pulled her into the living room and she gave him a confused look.

"What would you say to having Hidan in our bed?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped.

"W-What?" she asked.

She could not believe what he had said! It was ludicrous, it was crazy, but it was fucking hot!

"Me, you and Hidan. Of course, there would be no touching on mine and Hidan's end, but we could share you," he whispered.

"I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize our relationship K-"

"I know you want a three-some, you've talked about it for a long time," he said.

"So? That doesn't mean we have to," she replied.

"But I want to see you happy, and plus I have to admit it would be sexy to have my dick in your ass while he fucks your pussy," he said.

She bit her lip and stared at him.

"Okay," she said, shaking slightly.

They returned to the kitchen and acted like nothing had happened. The day progressed slowly, filled with movies and games and lazing around the house. By night fall, Xangua had left to see her friends, and Kabuto, Hidan and Tomiko were resting in the living room, drinking beers.

"So, about your Christmas present," Tomiko started.

"Yeah?" Hidan asked.

She smiled and Kabuto nodded. She walked over and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her topless and her breasts free. Hidan choked on the beer but quickly swallowed it.

"Now?" he asked, casting a quick glance at Kabuto.

"Yeah, he kind of wants to do a three-some," she replied, blushing.

Hidan looked surprised then laughed.

"Well this is fucking awesome!" Hidan yelled.

He rose as well and slammed her against the wall. Their lips met in frantic kisses and soon he had rid her of her pants and panties, and himself of his pants. They parted enough to breathe and he nipped her lip.

"God you're fucking sexy Tomiko," he groaned.

He led her to the couch where he sat down. He pulled her towards him and Kabuto walked behind her, nude as well.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Hidan asked the both of them.

"Yes," Kabuto answered.

Tomiko nodded and straddled his legs. He pulled her down and she got impaled on his dick. She cried out and drug her nails across his shoulders. He moaned and started thrusting hard inside her. She felt a lubed finger press against her rear entrance and fell forward against Hidan. After a few more thrusts and she was well-lubed, her hips were held still, slightly in the air, and she felt Kabuto press against her anus.

"Please be easy," she whispered.

"I'll never hurt you baby," Kabuto said.

She nodded and bit her lip. He pushed slowly inside her and she gasped out, the pain sending shocks through her body. Hidan kissed her and tried to ease her pain by distracting her. Soon Kabuto was fully inside her and moving gently. She tried not to let the pain get to her but it hurt like no other.

"Calm down and relax sweetie," Hidan said.

She looked in his eyes and nodded. Soon the pressure in her anus became less and less painful and more pleasurable. She gasped as Hidan started moving as well, and bit her lip. She felt so full she thought she was going to bust.

"Fuck," Kabuto groaned.

He held her hips down and started thrusting hard, at the same time as Hidan. She started moaning and clawing at Hidan's chest.

"Oh yeah baby, fucking claw me," Hidan growled.

He yanked her hair up roughly and started kissing her, shoving his tongue nearly down her throat. The pleasure built up and soon she was close enough that a single right touch would throw her over.

"She's close," he told Kabuto.

"You want to come baby?" Kabuto asked, pulling her head back.

"Yes, please master," she whined.

Hidan chuckled and grabbed her boobs hard, yanking and twisting. She groaned and bucked her hips.

"Beg me and I might let you," Kabuto said.

"Please, please master Kabuto, please make me come," she whimpered.

Suddenly she felt both go deeper and harder, and then two different fingers started playing with her clit. She panted and stared in Hidan's eyes, her orgasm so close she could taste it. They pinched her clit between their fingers and she fell over in ecstasy. She screamed.

"Master Kabuto! Hidan! Nnn, oh fuck!" she cried.

Hidan thrust up again and moaned, his cum pouring inside her. Kabuto followed suit, and let go of Tomiko, who fell on the couch.

"Fuck," Hidan panted.

Kabuto sat beside Tomiko, breathing heavy, and pushed the hair from her face and chest.

"Merry Christmas," he said, smirking.

Tomiko laughed and curled up to him, pulling Hidan up behind her. She laid there, cuddled between the two men she loved, and fell asleep.

She woke up with arms around her and yawned. She turned over and saw Kabuto.

"Baby, wake up," she whispered.

He turned over slowly and groaned.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

She grinned sheepishly and kissed him.

"That was a one time deal, but I'll admit, it was hot," Kabuto said.

She blushed and kissed him.

"We should try to do anal more often," she said.

"Really?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," she replied.

They got up and suddenly she felt kind of sick. She ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth, and fell at the toilet, puking her guts up. He ran in and held her hair back. Finally she stopped and rinsed her mouth out.

"Lay on the bed, let me try to heal the bacteria out of your system," he said.

She nodded and walked weakly to the bed. She laid down and he placed his glowing hands over her stomach. After a few minutes, his breath caught.

"What?" she asked, kind of nervous.

"I-" he couldn't finish his sentence, but stood up.

"We need to go to Wal-mart," he said.

"Why?" she asked, getting a little angry.

He hesitated.

"I think you're pregnant," he said.

She stared at him and laughed.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

He shook his head and her body drained of life. She looked at her stomach and wrapped her arms around it. It took her a moment to really let it sink in.

"Kabuto, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and he strode over. Quickly he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright baby," he whispered.

"I'm going to ruin your life! Oh god, I don't want to keep you from everything, and I mean, if I am, I could never abort, or give it up. Fuck!" she yelled.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"I'm not like everyone else Tomiko, I don't focus on being able to go out all times of the night, and partying it up. I just want to go through college and become a doctor. I can do that with a child," he said.

She pulled back and he wiped her tears.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm not going to ruin y-"

"Stop that Tomiko, you're not going to ruin my life," he said.

She nodded.

"And hey, I've always wanted a kid," he admitted. "This is just a little earlier than I expected."

She hugged him again and left his side to get dressed. She pulled on a black hoodie, some jeans and pulled her hair in a pony tail then headed down stairs.

"Where are you going looking all pretty?" Hidan teased.

She turned and he saw her tear-stained eyes. He pulled her into a hug and petted her hair.

"What's wrong Tomiko?" he asked.

"I might be pregnant," she replied.

He froze and his hands dropped.

"Really?" he asked, pulling back.

She nodded.

"Wow," he replied.

She cocked her head to the side at his quiet behavior.

"Oh, I just, well, I kind of imagined you- er- well- having my kid," he said, his cheeks flaming.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He waved it off.

"Hey, even if you have his kid, if things don't work out, I'll be more than happy to be step-daddy to the little one," he said, grinning.

She smiled sadly and Kabuto walked in.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they left the door, Hidan still standing there with sad eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long! I would like to thank Seras Kyra Silvering for the awesome reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not too long but it's full of stuff. If you want to message me ideas, please, feel free. = ] Oh, I don't own Naruto, obviously_

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath and looked at the stick thing. It had a plus in one circle and a line in the next.<p>

"Great," she mumbled.

She walked out and Kabuto took in the look on her face. He came over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Would you stop that Tomiko?" he said, his voice exasperated.

"Sorry," she replied.

He chuckled and nipped her ear.

"Come on, let's make a doctor's appointment," he said.

She nodded and they used her house phone to make an appointment for the next week.

"So you are?" Xangua asked.

"Yep," Tomiko replied.

"Is it Kabuto's?" she asked.

Tomiko nodded.

"Only guy I've had sex with in the past three years," Tomiko said.

Kabuto smiled and took her hand. They didn't talk about the other night to anyone but themselves.

"So, got any names?" she asked excitedly.

"Lilly Abigail if it's a girl," Tomiko said.

"And Seichii Kotaro if it's a boy," Kabuto finished.

Xangua gasped suddenly.

"Oh my god! We've got to go celebratory shopping!" she shouted.

Tomiko winced and grabbed her purse. She took out her registry book and checked to see how much money she had. Last month she had won a settlement from Wal-mart who had fired her because she was injured on work ground. $2,000 dollars, but it was dwindling fast with all the bills.

"I guess we could do a small shopping trip," she said, smiling.

Kabuto took her book, put it in her purse, and gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll pay for whatever you get," he said.

"You don't ha-"

"I want to," he replied.

She blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

He came over to her side of the table and rubbed her belly gently.

"From now on, you will have everything you need or want, I promise," he said.

She stood and hugged him tightly.

"I need nothing other than clothes on my back, food in my stomach, a house, my health, a healthy child, and you," she whispered.

He rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple.

"Still taking you shopping," he said with a smirk.

"Damn it," she cursed with a slight grin.

They went upstairs to change and she dressed in a purple T-shirt with a cupcake on it and words that said "Cupcakes rule the world!" in black print. She pulled on white skinny jeans and black flats, then pulled her hair into a high pony tail with her bangs layering over her left eye. Kabuto came up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks baby," she said, spinning around to face him.

His hair was in its usual pony tail, but he was wearing a tight black shirt, black hoodie, and black jeans with black converse.

"You do too," she replied, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He chuckled and held her close. His lips touched her head right as a loud crash and breaking glass sounded from down stairs.

"Fuck!" she shouted.

She ran down while yelling, "Who broke what?"

As she turned into the kitchen, she froze in fear.

"Surprised to see me?" his dark voice asked.

She growled and her hands twitched.

"Put them down!" she screamed at him.

He just chuckled. Hidan and Xangua were suspended in the air by snakes that seemed to follow his command. Their mouths were shut by snakes' tails.

"Come here and give yourself to me, and I will release them, unharmed," he said.

"Orochimaru, if we do this trade, you must make me one promise," she said quietly.

"What is that dear?" he asked.

She placed a hand to her stomach as she looked at him. His eyes widened in glee.

"So you're pregnant hmm? Well, I promise not to do anything to kill the child," he said.

She walked over and Kabuto finally made it to the kitchen.

"Orochimaru!" he yelled.

He looked at Tomiko and cried out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trading myself for their lives, he won't hurt the child," she said.

He may be vile, but he wasn't a child murderer, she just knew it. She smiled sadly at Kabuto then looked up at the two. Hidan was shaking his head, tears in his eyes. She sighed and finally reached Orochimaru. He grabbed her cheek gently and pulled her against him.

"I will not harm you too much," he said softly.

She looked away, feeling revolted, and he set Hidan and Xangua down.

"Let her go!" Hidan shouted.

Orochimaru started laughing and suddenly they were at another place.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"It's called jutsu my dear, I'll teach you all about it while we're here," he said.

She looked around and screamed as she saw millions upon millions of dead bodies. She shut her mouth and composed herself. After a couple of deep breaths, she was calm.

"You are doing better than most," he said.

"I've seen far worse things in my life," she retorted.

She quickly covered her nose as the stench of rotting bodies got to her.

"Come," he said.

He started down a path and she followed, not wanting to anger him. It was frightening how many bodies were surrounding them.

"Did you kill them all?" she asked.

He started laughing and turned towards her.

"I didn't kill any of them, I found their bodies and brought them here for experimentation," he said.

She felt slightly relieved. He probably wouldn't kill her at least. But still, she felt very nervous around him.

"Calm down beautiful, I have too much use for you to damage you," he said.

He grabbed her and yanked her to him. She winced as his grip bruised her wrist.

"Please try not to break any bones," she said sarcastically.

He laughed but said nothing. He pulled her along to a room. There she was sat on a bed, and a door opened to let a man in. He was tall and creepy looking. He was all red, from his hair, to his eyes, to his skin and even his clothes.

"This is Komotaru," Orochimaru said.

"Komotaru, this is Tomiko. She's my new pet. You are not to lay a hand on her," Orochimaru ordered.

The man nodded. He stalked over and Tomiko shuddered, scooting back into Orochimaru. He was the lesser of the two evils in this situation. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up bridal style.

"Come my dear, I'll show you to our bedchambers," he said.

"I'm sorry, but who says bedchambers anymore?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Me," he replied.

He walked down a couple halls, up some stairs and past four or five bedrooms until he turned into a room at the very back of the hall.

This place had to be pretty huge, she thought.

"Alright, this is the room you will be in most often. You are allowed out with a guard to bathe and you will dine with me at every meal," he said.

She nodded. As long as he wasn't going to kill or rape her, she was going to be semi-okay with the situation. He sat her on the bed and she looked around.

"You're pregnant so I'm not going to be violent, but if I want to fuck you and you disagree, I will rape you," he warned.

She gulped and nodded. She remembered last time. It hurt like no other. She looked at him and he moved closer, his tongue licking up her cheek.

"Just trust me," he whispered.

She hesitated and he gripped her chin in his hands.

"O-Okay," she said, fearing for her safety.

He pushed her down gently and began kissing up her stomach, scooting the shirt up as he went along. She shivered in fear as he took the shirt off. She was left in just her bra and pants.

"I didn't get to enjoy you last time," he said.

She scoffed but said nothing as his eyes trapped hers. His fingers ran up her body, making her skin heat involuntarily.

"So, you're going to give it to me willingly?" he asked.

"I don't want to, but I will," she replied.

"Good," he hissed.

He stood and her pants were unbuttoned and yanked off. He stared at her chubby thighs and ran his hands up, his nails scraping her skin gently. Her eyes shut slightly and she bit her lip. No matter how vile he was, his hands knew what they were doing. She couldn't deny the pleasure she felt as his fingers plunged into her. She whimpered and ground her hips against his hand. He chuckled and she felt a warm tongue rub against her clit. A groan slipped from her throat and she blushed, hating her body for betraying her. The fingers and tongue pulled back. She looked down just to see him adjusting to place his huge dick at her entrance. She tried to relax but none the less, his dick tore through her painfully. She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. His face showed pure bliss. She scowled and closed her eyes, trying to think of a plan to get her out of this disgusting situation. She let him kiss her all over, trying not to puke. Eventually she saw a glitter of silver in the drawer next to the bed. She flipped him over, pretending to ride him, then grabbed the silver dagger and placed it to his throat.  
>"Let me go or you die!" she hissed.<br>His eyes narrowed and she felt his body convulse and his sperm squirt. She groaned in disgust and shoved the knife down, right through his wind pipe. The warm blood gushed and a metallic scent filled the air. She fell back, his body rising. The pain and frustration showed through his eyes. She dodged back, fearful for her life, and suddenly arms grabbed her around the waist.  
>"No!" she screamed.<br>Pain filled her wrists as she was forced against the door.  
>"Calm down damn it!" a familiar voice yelled.<br>She turned in surprise and saw Hidan holding her, and Kabuto holding Orochimaru down.  
>"You stabbed him," he said, his voice low and emotionless.<br>"Yes," she replied, kind of confused.  
>She felt bad taking a life, but it was for the better of life, right? She saw Kabuto rise and sit on the bed with a sigh. Hidan helped her up and he lifted her into his arms.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Kabuto.

"Go ahead and go home. I will be there in a while," he said.

She looked at him, very, very confused, but was jostled closer to Hidan.

"Don't worry so much," he said.

She nodded, rested her head against his chest, and then suddenly they did some sort of jutsu that allowed them to go back to home. She climbed from his arms and looked around. The house was quiet and dark. Then it hit her why it was weird.

"Where's Xangua?" She asked.

Hidan flopped down onto the couch and smiled.

"I threw her out. After you left, she said it was probably best that you were kidnapped," he said.

She scoffed and sat down beside Hidan. He pulled her and she fell into the crook of his arm. He rolled onto his side and she snuggled up to him, resting. It was so peaceful she was starting to drift off to sleep when his hand started running her stomach. She groaned and arched her back, loving the feel of his warm hard caressing her slowly swelling belly.

"You have no idea how much I wish this was my baby," he whispered.

She went to look at him and suddenly Kabuto was at the edge of the couch.

"I regret to tell you, Mrs. Nakayama, that our previous engagements are no longer attatched," Kabuto said.

She jumped up and looked him in the eyes.

"He's hypnotized," she said to Hidan.

"Mrs. Nakayama, I am not hypnotized, I assure you, I am in my normal state of mind, I-"

She growled and pulled him into a kiss. His arms hung by his side, momentarily twitched, and then she was wrapped in them. He growled and she was pulled into a rough kiss. She returned his actions, a little surprised but happy, and then he dropped to his knees.  
>"He had just enough strength before he died to try to make me his minion even after he died," he said angrilly, his head resting on her belly.<p>

She fell to his height and kissed him, running her hands through his ponytail. She heard a sigh behind her and Hidan stood up.

"We're all sleeping in the same room tonight, I don't want to leave anything to chance," he said.

She nodded. Kabuto rose and they made her go up the stairs before them. She undressed to her bra and panties and laid in the middle of the bed. Soon she was pulled back against Hidan's chest, and Kabuto faced her, holding her hand and staring into her eyes.

"I love you," Kabuto whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He kissed her sweetly and began absent mindedly rubbing her belly, lulling her into a deep sleep.


End file.
